Hazzardous Relations
by Skymouth
Summary: Luke and Rosco get stuck out in the wilderness together alone and do what they must to survive. Secrets revealed, emotions and relations explored. No flames! LukeRosco pairing
1. Chapter 1

Hazzardous Relations

By: Brenna "Snakelady" Dawkins

A Dukes of Hazzard Fanfic

Part 1

Summary: Luke and Rosco get stuck out in the wilderness together alone and do what they must to survive. Secrets revealed, emotions and relations explored. No flames! Luke+Rosco pairing

Ratings: R

Disclaimer: Dukes of Hazzard is owned by Gy Waldron, Paul Picard, and Warner Brothers

(Author's Note: Thanks to Fala for help with the title! I'm queen of the odd pairings 'round these here parts and wanted to challenge myself and see if I could slash the Dukes of Hazzard. And since Rosco is my fave DOH, I had to include him, 'specially since there aren't nearly enough Rosco fics out there!)

Luke punched the gas pedal to the floor. The hemi roared as the General chewed up the road. Behind the speeding orange car was a white car Luke knew too well.

"Let's go, General. I know it ain't Bo drivin' you, but I don't think you could ever live it down if ole Rosco ever caught up to us!" Luke pleaded with the stock car.

The good old boy could hear the police siren harrying him from behind.

"'Side's, we got a job to do."

Luke gripped the wheel wishing that Bo were along for the ride, instead of out distracting Enos and allowing Luke to make a dash for the border, so to speak. But Rosco, dang his hide, always seemed to know that if one Duke boy was alone, then the other was out to cause Boss Hogg some trouble.

Rosco may not be right about many things, but he figured on what Luke was up to and had staked out the likeliest place the General would have to pass through to get to where it was going.

Luke wasn't one hundred percent sure what it was he was going after. Boss had been acting real strange of late. Well, stranger then usual, and Rosco even more so, if that was possible. They'd both been acting like two chickens with their heads cut off while trying to cross the road at the same time. There was too much traffic in and out of the Boar's Nest office. Well, it was mostly just Rosco in and out. But not too long ago, Rosco had called off chasing the boys to go back to see Boss in the middle of said chase. Luke suspects it had been under Boss's orders, he just can't fathom why. If anything, Rosco lived to chase the Duke's. Aborting a chase… that just wasn't done in Hazzard.

Persistent snooping from all the Dukes had led them to believe that whatever pot was being stirred resided in the mountains of northern Georgia. Daisy had found suspicious receipts that just didn't add up back in Boss's office and the contracts from some of Boss's most profitable businesses looked very ready to be signed over to some nameless buyer. But she'd kept a lid on her findings, only telling her family about it. Luke had concocted a plan. It'd sounded good at the time.

But Rosco had tailed him the entire way. He'd left Hazzard County over an hour ago. Breaking probation was a risk he had thought worth taking if only to find out who was usurping Boss's power base in Hazzard… if that's really what was going on. On one hand, he wouldn't mind if someone came in to town and turned ole Boss end over end as a matter of payback for all the out and out dirty schemes the County Commissioner had dealt the Dukes. But among the contracts that were supposedly to be sold to a single buyer were several of their friend's properties, including their own farm, which was still heavily mortgaged at Hogg's bank. The Duke's were not only out to try to save their farm… again, but save those of their friends as well.

Again, nothing really new there, except everything seemed to be off. And now this… it took something big for him to be willing to risk violation of his probation.

Luke took note of how low the thick clouds were. He frowned. Yes, it was possible for it to snow in Georgia, especially in the Appalachians. And with those clouds looking fit to be tied, he knew there was most likely snow up in those very mountains.

They'd never bought the General snow tires or chains. He'd just have to hope that the mountains would be forgiving of a sometimes vagrant such as himself and even Rosco.

It was uphill all the way and it wasn't long before he saw the first of the snow flurries. He turned on the heater and hoped this would be a short trip. But we all know that sure as Boss Hogg can think up of scams at the drop of a hat, that even the best thought out plans don't ever turn out by the numbers when a Duke is at the helm… not that this plan was actually well thought out. It was hard to plan something when one didn't know what was going on or what to expect.

The tires slipped on some ice but Luke was very thankful when the General thought it prudent to keep going forward. Luke took note of the frozen ground and dropped leaves and the disappearance of blue sky. He shivered as a cold blast came through the open window despite the fact that the heater was blowing as high as it could go in his face and on his hands. His eyes are fixed on the road that turned ugly real quick.

It was not a road meant to have a car chase on. Huge boulders took up most of the rut space too often and the drop off on the right bothered Luke whenever the General was jerked out of the slippery rut by one of those boulders and off to the non-existent shoulder.

Over the gunning of his engine he could still hear Rosco trailing him, sirens blaring. Luke winced as he heard a sharp crack over both noises and knew he busted the oil pan.

"Where is the darned place I'm even trying to get to!" Luke called out frustrated as the General began to plow through fresh powder over ice. His only solace was if the General couldn't make it through there, then there was no way that Rosco could either.

They climbed still… or more like pranced up the mountain, if a car could prance.

The General spun in place, kicking up snow into Rosco's windshield, making it impossible for him to see. Luke had hoped that just keeping a steady momentum would've been enough to overcome the ice, but to no avail. He was stuck.

Gonna try to rock it, he thought, and proceeded to do that. The General lurched out of the patch and bounced off a rock.

"Dagnabbit, Luke!" Rosco growled when he couldn't see where he was going, no thanks to the snow being kicked up in his face. He turned on his wipers, but each time it was cleared, more snow was flung, blocking out the road and the Duke, much to his irritation. As if the road wasn't dangerous enough!

He'd gun it when he had a clear view with the swipe of the wipers in one way, then hesitate when his view was blocked once more. This was impossible!

Two, three, four swipes of the wiper and Rosco realized that snow was no longer being flung at him by the General's wheels… in fact, one long look up the now foggy incline told him there was no General anywhere.

"Uh-uh… no way he could'a got outta mah, um sight!" Rosco denied.

His engine whined in protest. He'd turned his heater on long ago too and was sweating. Not from the heat but because, while he didn't know much, he did know how treacherous the mountains can be, especially in a snowstorm.

Rosco cut the engine when he landed in the same ice patch that Luke had just been in. He peered closer at the road now that he wasn't distracted by driving. No newly churned up snow ahead anywhere. Rosco sat back in his seat thoughtfully, trying to figure out just how an orange car could blend in with a blizzard.

"It can't. The General'd stick out more then Lulu's gut would inna swimsuit competition." A single snort of laughter died on his lips as he tried to dissect the situation.

He'd have to back track. Luke must've found a secret way around somewhere, somehow. He'd have to find out where the tracks go away from the main trail.

He nodded, pleased with his idea and turned the engine back on. Or rather… tried to. He turned the key again and the engine turned over lamely, sounding almost mournful. The Sheriff sighed and put the keys in his pocket. Fine, he'd go on foot then, backtracking a ways down the mountain to find the pesky Duke. He'd rather not come back at all, then come to Boss empty handed.

Upon stepping out of the much maligned cop car, he instantly wished for some warmer clothes. Wrapping arms around his body, he hunkered over against the bitter gusts and trudged back the way he came, eyes open for off road tracks.

He didn't find any and he was freezing his fanny off. Twenty minutes later he turned back, grumbling to himself, disbelieving that the kid could have outrun him on this hellish road. Rosco slipped on a rock coated with ice and with pin wheeling arms, managed to grab onto a much bigger rock before he pitched over the edge of the cliff. Heart pounding, he steadied his balance and his nerves before moving on. It was then a morbid thought hit him.

Hoping it was a futile gesture, on his way back up to his stalled car, he watched the other side of the road for any tracks that might have led off the cliff. He would peer over it every now and then. It was a long drop, but he could see the bottom, riddled with dead trees. Soon enough he made it back to his own car. He moved a bit in front of it, staring at where the churned up snow ended. He looked to the left, then grudgingly, to the right and peered over the cliff.

His gut churned at the sight of a broken up hulk of orange metal resting on the top of a dead tree.

"LUKE!" He hollered down, not really expecting an answer.

But he had to go down there. He couldn't just leave him down there, even if he was a Duke.

"AH'M COMIN' DOWN!" He shouted, then more to himself, "Have no idea how, though."

Rosco walked back to his vehicle and popped the trunk. Luckily he never cleared out the rope he used for pulling that tree in the General's path during his last chase. He looped it around his shoulder and trudged back to the cliff's edge. He tied it around one of the boulders that jutted out towards the overhang just over the orange stock car and let the end fall over the side.

He tested the knots fastness and once certain it wouldn't fail him, he descended somewhat clumsily over the side with the rope tied around his waist. It was slow going. The rock face was slick with frost and Rosco was terribly nervous. He wondered why he was risking his neck for a Duke.

Rosco's foot slipped and he grasped the rope even tighter if that was possible. He felt like he was a worm on a fishing line, dangling over the gaping mouth of a hungry bass. Not a pleasant contemplation. It felt like forever before his foot set shakily upon the orange metal of the crumpled hood. Pressing down on it and once he saw that it would hold his added weight, he dared to put both booted feet on the surface. His sense of balance on land wasn't that great, so under these conditions, well… you don't have to guess.

The Sheriff tried to walk on the uncertain surface of the hood but his foot slipped out from under him and he belly flopped with a loud thud. Heart pounding, he gulped in air as he clutched onto the orange car for dear life, forehead pressed against the still warm metal, temporarily forgetting the fact that he was tied down. When his heart felt like it slowed enough, he cautiously raised his head and saw Luke, head lolled back to the side of the headrest, eyes closed, a trail of blood running from the cut on his temple from where his head must have hit the steering wheel, eyes closed, mouth slack. Rosco's brow furrowed.

'Not good.'

Rosco wasn't certain if it was safe to move the obviously injured man. In his academy training days, he knew that could possibly cause more harm. But with these temperatures and with the precarious situation the General was in, he felt moving Luke would be the lesser of the three evils. He just wasn't sure if he was strong enough to hoist himself and Luke up the embankment. Carefully and feeling more then just a bit freaked at the dangerous height, he scrabbled his way over to the drivers side window. The leftover warmth from the engine helped keep his hands mobile. He could see that even though Luke was unconscious, that the cold was definitely affecting the Duke.

He carefully moved forward and stuck his head through the window.

"Luke? Don't go into shock on me now." The cop knew he'd get no answer. This was bad. He was worried that Luke really would go into shock, then what would he do? Reaching over, he felt the neck for a pulse and heaved a sigh of relief to find one.

As gingerly as the clumsy man could, he shimmied himself halfway in through the window. Once more he wondered how he was going to do this. First, he'd have to get Luke out of the car. Easier said then done. He decided to risk kicking out the front windscreen rather then by way out the door window. It was awkward as he wormed his way over Luke's unconscious body and into the passenger seat. Even being crawled over didn't wake the youth. Frowning, Rosco went ahead and brought both his feet up and began to viciously kick at the windshield. The car rocked with each effort, causing Rosco to begin to second-guess what little bit of plan he had.

Rosco was beginning to wonder if Cooter had somehow put in bulletproof glass on the thing when it finally cracked loudly. It hadn't shattered free from it's rubber encasing, but it was now easy to fold it forward, which Rosco now did, taking care not to cut himself. Then he peeled the bottom away from the car and shoved it over the hood so that it fell out of the way into the abyss. Rosco then grabbed Luke under the armpits and tried to hoist him over the dash and onto the hood without hurting him. It wasn't easy and he was nervous about setting the youth on the hood with nothing to keep him from falling. He didn't think he could tie the rope securely enough if he carried Luke on his back. If Luke slipped, there'd be no way Rosco could keep him from falling to his death. Rosco chewed on his bottom lip and then decided on a new course of action.

He untied the rope around his waist and tied a sort of harness around Luke's shoulders. His hands were already starting to cramp from the bitter cold. He was shivering continuously as well, not being dressed for the storm. And Luke was in even worse shape he knew. He had to get him out of the cold as soon as possible or the cold plus the shock could kill him just as sure as plummeting to the rocks below.

Then, Rosco shimmied back over the hood and, holding onto the rope that was attached to Luke, pulled himself into a stand. He didn't dare look down, not at the hood, not at Luke. His eyes on the rock face before him, Rosco heaved himself up and with the rocks and ropes help, climbed his way up painfully slow.

There were some moments when his foot would slip and he could hear the shower of rocks rattle along the hood below him. Anxious, he glanced down despite his misgivings about doing so and was relieved to see Luke still sprawled out on the hood. Sure he now had rocks in his hair, but better in his hair then in his brains. It felt like hours to Rosco and by the time he made it over the cliff with bleeding knuckles and banged up knees, he was sorely out of breath from the exertion and wasn't all that cold anymore. And it wasn't over. He still had to hoist Luke up to safety.

After a minute of two of catching his breath, he took the rope from the rock and unfastened the knot he had tied and instead, looped the slack end over it to let the rock become a pulley. Using the boulder for leverage, his foot raised high up its face, he began to pull. It wouldn't give for a moment. Rosco grimly thought that even while unconscious, Luke was reluctant to abandon the General. Finally after a bit of heave ho-ing, the other end gave and he felt the weight of Luke's body at the end. Pulling some more, it wasn't long before he felt the rope jostle somewhat and figured that was Luke hitting the surface of the rock face.

It was even harder work then getting his own sorry carcass out of that mess. There were several anxious moments when he'd stop after feeling a few major jerks on the rope. Then he'd tie the rope off on the boulder and would peer over the edge to check. His heart would quiver every time he had to get the Duke unstuck.

No matter it felt near to zero out there, but he was sweating bullets by the time he got the unconscious man over the ice-encrusted embankment. He leaned up against the rock to catch his breath and wondered if he still had enough juice to carry Luke to his car. Rosco's arms felt like they were made of rubber. He knew enough that he had to hurry to get Luke out of this weather as soon as possible. Still heaving after the exertion, he crawled over to the prone man, managing to stumble even on all fours and flopped down at his side, panting. He checked Luke's pulse again and he was glad to know that the boy was still with him.

He hooked his arms under Luke's armpits and, stumbling, dragged the body to his waiting vehicle. It took some more effort to heave him into the backseat, but he finally managed it with much relief. Rosco then hurried to the driver's side and turned over the engine, anxious to leave that place.

He felt even more anxious when the engine made no noise whatsoever. Turning the key again and again in panicked repetition did nothing to calm his already shot nerves.

"No, no." He denied and tried the key once more.

Grabbing up the CB with desperation, his voice was more then just a little husky as he radioed for help.

"Enos, this is Rosco, come in." He waited for a moment… for more moments. Nothing but static. "Enos, ya got yer ears on? Ya better not be jawin' with Daisy! Come in, now!"

No response just as before. Rosco hung up the CB and sat back. He turned slightly and looked behind him at the unconscious brunette in the back of his car. He finally had Luke in custody, but this was not the way it was supposed to feel. The sheriff frowned, not looking forward to spending the night on the mountain trapped in his car while waiting out the storm. His stomach growled. He should have eaten supper before all this mess.

It was quickly growing colder, even with everything sealed shut. Even after his workout, the sweat was already dried and he was shivering again.

Dammit all!

In the back of his relatively scatterbrained mind, he had a sense that the two of them weren't going to last the night that way. Well, it was just a good thing that Luke was out cold then, wasn't it? He crawled over into the backseat, shoving Luke over a bit to give his own lanky body some room.

A moan, some slight shifting, Rosco anxiously prods Luke.

"You still with me, Luke?"

The youth groaned again, his face twisted into a grimace. Must be slowly coming to if he can feel the pain then, Rosco thought to himself grimly. Well, he supposed that was good news.

Luke's boots somehow ended up in his lap. He could feel Luke trembling from the cold, just as he was. He shoved them away, somewhat irritated. Luke was long and took up most of the seat. Rosco was rather tall himself so it was cramped back there.

In his effort to secure some seat space for himself, he shoved Luke a little too hard and the youth slipped, then slumped into the floorboard. Rosco silently cursed to himself and crawled over to the other side of the seat. He'd need all the leverage he could spare in his state to pull Luke back up. Granted it was just up into the seat, but he'd used up most of his strength already.

He heaved Luke back into the seat, his strength ebbing as it was, he sat there back to the window with Luke in his lap. If he had his druthers and a full stomach, he'd take the effort to scoot back to his side of the backseat, but instead, he half lay, half sat there, feeling a bit self conscious that Luke now was laying up against him in his lap. It was kinda warmer and it wasn't like there was anyone else around, so he held onto Luke so the boy wouldn't shift again and fall off the seat.

Luke's head lolled back and Rosco was reminded of the head wound. Shifting around a bit, he dug out his bandana from a back pocket and dabbed the corner of it on his tongue, then proceeded to wipe away as much of the blood as he could. It looked worse then it was, he soon realized gratefully.

Luke's head moved, Rosco saw that it wasn't necessarily flopping about, but had some surety in it.

"Rosco…." Luke muttered groggily.

Rosco perked up. "Luke? C'mon now, wake up!" He shook the youth for a good measure.

"I'm cold."

Rosco snorted. "And whose fault is that?" He said somewhat perturbed. After all, his vehicle was all scuffed up, they were lost in a blizzard, and night was coming soon. "This just keeps gettin' better n' better." The sheriff groused as he pulled Luke in closer after his complaint about being cold.

He started a bit as Luke grabbed hold of his arms, but instead of pushing the sheriff away, he held onto the older man best he could.

"My hands…. I can't feel 'em."

Rosco's brows knit. Well, that wasn't good. "Then put 'em in yer armpits."

"I can't."

The sheriff snorted unhappily and grabbed up Luke's hands in his own and began to vigorously rub them, then would occasionally bring them up to his mouth and he'd exhale his warm breath on the chilled digits.

"That feels good."

Rosco flushed a bit at Luke's words, growled something under his breath and considered stopping the treatment, but thought better of it and continued. All the activity was sort of helping to warm him up as well. Besides, he didn't know if he could forgive himself if Luke died when he could have done something to save him. That one time when he thought he had killed the boys, he'd felt sick. Boss had been pulling the strings so he couldn't do as he liked, as he saw fit to do. He didn't even dare tell Lulu his feelings on the matter, afraid that his sister would confront the Boss about it and then it would've all come back to him in a very bad way.

"Just stay with me Luke." He said absently.

"I'm chilled to the bone. This isn't working."

"Ah don't gotta blanket or nothin'."

Luke was silent for a moment as Rosco continued to warm up the youth's hands.

"Back in the army during survival training… we were taught a few things. They were just discussed, mind you… I mean… it IS the marines."

"What?" Rosco pressed, irritated.

"Body heat."

Rosco's hands stopped in midmotion. "Huh? What about it? Ain't that what ah'm doin'?"

"Skin against skin." Luke ventured.

Rosco paled and tried to scoot away from Luke, but Luke was pretty much on top of him and his own back was against the wall, so to speak.

"Ah'm not sure what ya mean." Rosco thought he was misunderstanding, after all, he did that a lot. Besides, what he thought he was hearing… coming from the Duke… it was ludicrous.

"I think you understand more then you let on."

"Luke…" Rosco let Luke's hands go.

Luke stirred in Rosco's lap a little, tipping his head so he could see the cop.

"I can't get warm. I'm losin' body heat. I lose much more I can die."

"Maybe we can try jumpin' jacks or somethin'?" He felt Luke's icy fingertips on his cheek and jumped, but not because of them being cold. "Now cut that out!" Rosco reprimanded shaking his finger at Luke, feeling edgy.

"Rosco…." Luke said in a soft, singsong voice.

Luke's fingertips were ice cold still and made Rosco shiver. "Yer hands 'er still cold."

Luke rolled over best he could onto his stomach so he was now facing the older cop. Rosco looked like he was about to get vapor lock. Luke grinned.

"How 'bout lettin' me warm them up?" Luke started to unbutton Rosco's uniform.

The cop batted at him anxiously. "Ah mean it, ah'm serious!"

"So am I, Rosco." Luke continued to work at Rosco's blue shirt and pushed it open to reveal the sweat stained white undershirt. His hands slipped inside, sliding across the undershirt, feeling the cops pounding heart. The farmboys hands move around and nestle themselves under Rosco's armpits.

Rosco gasped at what felt like someone having just put a bucket of ice under each pit. Luke snuggled up to him, face upon his chest, hands warming under his pits, Rosco didn't dare move.

"Luke, this… this don' feel right."

"On the contrary…" Luke nuzzled Rosco's neck, then lightly lipped a tendon, delighting in Rosco's nervous reaction, but he was even more elated that the cop didn't shove him off which he could have easily done. It'd certainly be warmer if Rosco took off his undershirt, so he pulled it out from under the cops pants and pulled it up. But Rosco held onto the bottom hem, his blue eyes full of trepidation.

"Luke… yer a Duke…. Duke's an' Coltrane's don' mix." Rosco held onto his shirt as if for dear life. It was funny, he'd always thought if he was ever going to get with a Duke, it'd've been with Daisy. But here was Luke, who'd been with every girl in his age bracket in Hazzard County… Rosco knew he was dense at times, but it was obvious, even to him, that Luke was putting the moves on him. "We're enemies." Rosco felt he was losing a handle on the situation.

Luke started to plant kisses along Rosco's neck, moving from one ear to the other. Rosco's Adams apple was bouncing up and down nervously as the cop swallowed. Luke tried to pull up Rosco's shirt again and smiled when Rosco's hands fell away, limp like a pair of rubber chickens. Blue shirt off first though. Luke helped Rosco shrug out of it, and the tie and hat, then pulled off the undershirt revealing the man's wonderfully hairy chest.

Luke hurried out of his own shirt and then pressed himself against Rosco. Bare chest against bare chest, Luke was indeed warming up to the sheriff. Rosco looked like the canary before the cat.

"Relax, Rosco."

Rosco snorted. "How can ah relax with you enjoyin' yerself a bit too much, like?"

Luck chuckled. "You should be flattered."

"Well," Rosco almost growled, "Ah'm far from it."

Luke's hands began to move, exploring the cops exposed chest now that he felt himself warming up.

"Luke…"

"Been a while for you, hasn't it, Rosco?"

Rosco's brows knit. In truth, it had. It'd been too long since anyone had shown any interest in him. Sue Anne had been the last one and had broken his heart. He'd found it hard to trust after that, not that he'd ever been inclined to trust folks much in the first place. But still…… feeling hands roam over his body like that… gave him the shivers, even though he was warming up quite nicely too.

Then, to top it off, Luke began to lick his chest. Rosco's heart was thudding like a frantic thing in his chest. If this was so wrong, why'd it feel so good? Rosco lay there, nearly panting at the unusual physical attention. Luke administered it rather expertly, which made Rosco wonder if Luke had indeed been with other guys as well as girls. He shuddered as Luke lapped at his nipple, then yelped when the youth gave him a light nip with his teeth.

"Ah can getcha fer assult on an officer!" Rosco burbled with mixed feelings.

"You gonna cuff me and stuff me?" Luke looked up at him and smirked at the double entendre. One look at Rosco told him the cop didn't quite get his meaning. Luke chuckled and took another swipe with his tongue, making Rosco gasp again.

"You already stuffed… why should ah cuff ya?" Rosco puzzled.

Luke shook his head. "I ain't stuffed yet." He reached down and grasped hold of the hardening bulge in Rosco's pants.

Rosco's whole body jerked at the sudden attack. Eyes wide, he tried to move back again as Luke's face came nearer to his, but he couldn't go anywhere. Soon enough those lips were planted on his. Rosco jerked again, not quite as wildly as when he felt Luke's hand on his manhood the first time. That wayward hand was still there, kneading it as he kissed Rosco. The sheriff squirmed underneath as Luke kissed him. Odd sounds were issuing from deep within Rosco. He tried to suppress the guttural groan, but it burbled out despite his best efforts.

Luke smiled to himself when he heard that. Rosco was enjoying it, whether he wanted to or not. He wished that the older man would return the attentions to himself though, that would've been the icing on the cake. At least Rosco was accepting of it all, which really surprised the youth. His tongue licked Rosco's lips and tried to enter as his left hand was being kept busy with Rosco's stiffening package. It seemed being attacked at two ends was all it took to befuddle the cop enough to let his guard down and Luke's tongue gained entry.

Once inside, Luke stroked Rosco's tongue with his own, coaxing some sort of action out of the man who flopped under him like a dying fish. Then slow as molasses in December, Rosco's tongue responded. Luke let Rosco explore at his own pace, knowing the guy was still more then a little freaked, but he was elated that the cop was willing to try. Then he felt like glowing when those strong arms that had lifted him from the depths of hell itself carefully snaked around him and then held onto him. Rosco's grunts were less stifled as they probed each other's mouth.

Rosco felt a little bolder the longer they fondled and kissed. He felt guilty as to how good it felt. But it was so nice to feel wanted. A little curious himself, his own hands start to rub up and down Luke's bare, muscular back. Farm work obviously does a body good. Rosco never really noticed before. His hands rove downward until they each got a handful of Luke's toned ass. He squeezed it experimentally and was amazed at how much that turned him on. He continued to kiss the youth, grunting all the while Luke messaged his burning crotch. Rosco was amazed at the thoughts that transpired in his brain, like, how he hoped Luke wouldn't stop there.

To his disappointment, Luke pulled away. The grin on the kids face makes Rosco feel squirrelly. Had all this been a trick after all? There'd be no way he could live this one down! He'd do anything to make sure what happened in his squad car didn't leave his squad car.

"Luke… ah…" Rosco began and tried to climb over the seat to get to the front to salvage what little bit of pride he had left. But Luke grabbed hold of him and pulled him back down.

"Where you running off to?" Luke stared into Rosco's worried eyes. "You done already? But we only just started."

"Ah thought… well, when you stopped, ah thought…"

Luke chuckled and began to unbuckle Rosco's belt. "Thinkin' too much doesn't sit well in your stead, Rosco." Then Luke got the belt loose and grabbed hold of the top button of Rosco's slacks. He continued to stare at Rosco. "You want me to stop, you just have to say so."

They stared at each other for a long, quiet while. Rosco's silence telling Luke all he needed to know and he continued to work at Rosco's pants. He carefully tugged them off, removing Rosco's boots and setting the gun safely aside without touching it, since touching a gun was definitely out during his probation. He smirked quietly to himself, and what about making it with your parole officer?

Soon enough, Rosco was completely unfettered before his eyes. He could see that the man had lost weight and Luke knew it was due to the fact that Rosco could barely afford to survive what with the strangle hold Boss Hogg had on the mans paycheck. Luke felt a little guilty, knowing that anytime Rosco's squad car got wrecked, that spiteful and stingy Boss took it out of his paycheck, and more often then not, they got wrecked on the Duke's account. Luke traced his fingers along Rosco's thigh, his fingers still cold, but becoming more flexible by the moment. The rest of his body was definitely warming up.

He stared at Rosco's member, fairly impressed. That fueled him to work at releasing himself from his own pants. It was rushed and soon his clothes were mixed with Rosco's on the floorboard. He lay on top of Rosco and where skin touched skin, it felt like a branding iron was applied but only in the most pleasurable way.

Luke slipped down, applying kisses all along the cop's body as he moved. Rosco squirmed. Luke's kisses brought him to a region he very much wanted to explore. He began to kiss at the base of the staff, moving the hair aside best he could. A calloused hand grasped the member, making Rosco jerk. The hand traveled its length as Luke continued to kiss along its base.

What with Rosco being king of extraneous noises, Luke figured he'd heard every noise possible out of the man. However, once he took his tongue to that staff, Rosco emitted a volley of new sounds… sounds that excited Luke. So the farm boy couldn't wait any longer and took the man into his mouth.

The sheriff groaned and writhed under Luke's fierce attention. So long! He seriously couldn't recall the last time he'd had sex. It was definitely before Daisy had shown up in Hazzard County and how many years had that been? He stared down at the dark haired youth that was doing things to his person he had doubted would ever happen again anytime soon. In his hazed brain, he wondered why Luke was doing what he was doing.

Not that he wanted Luke to stop… which he didn't.

Rosco was panting now, trying to gasp in enough air to keep from passing out. Luke took him in fully, using his tongue on his entire length. Rosco closed his eyes and tried to relax, but the feel of Luke going down on him… it was simply amazing. Rosco couldn't keep his body still. Every time Luke moved, he moved. He moved, he jerked, he moaned. It was the best feeling! His mind screamed at him, upset that a Duke was creating these feelings, but Rosco ignored his misgivings for now. He wanted to absorb the pleasure to its fullest. If they were going to die out there, they may as well die with smiles on their faces. So he let Luke do as he would, which he was doing very nicely.

Luke's sensuous attentions stopped all too soon. Gasping, Rosco's head flopped forward and he looked questioningly at the Duke.

"Got some lube, by any chance?" Luke asked as he stared up at Rosco with eager heat in his eyes.

Rosco stared back with equal heat. "Ah got some 10W40 in mah trunk." He said puzzled.

Luke chuckled and shook his head. "Not THAT kinda lube."

"Then what fer?"

Luke grasped Rosco again, which continued to make the cop shiver. "I want this dipstick to check my oil level."

Rosco comprehended at last and though he felt a little squeamish about what the Duke was proposing, the love-starved part of him urged him forward.

He dove for the glove compartment and ripped the thing open. He dug around frantically for a bit until he found the jar. Thankfully he hadn't used the last of the Vaseline up. When you're on the road all the time like he was, your lips got awfully dry. He fell back into the back seat and offered Luke up the jar.

Luke took the jar from Rosco and opened it up, then scooped out a generous handful. He grinned evilly at the sheriff, who backed up as much as he could, still not one hundred percent sure he was up to this. But when Luke slathered his rod with the stuff and positioned himself on all fours with rear in the air and pointed directly at the cop… Rosco decided he didn't want to miss the moment, not knowing if or when it'd ever happen again. So he got on his knees and hesitated a moment before he tried to mount Luke.

After poking at Luke's end a number of times without success, Rosco sighed and paused.

"Ah'm not sure how this works."

"It's easy, Rosco, tab A into slot B." Luke looked behind him. "You may have to eyeball it."

Rosco nodded and gulped. He was really going to go and do it. He pushed aside one cheek and took himself in his free hand and then pushed. For a moment, there was resistance, then…

It was Luke's turn to groan as Rosco found his way in at last. He'd secretly hoped for this very moment forever, it seemed. But there was no way he could have shared his dream with anyone, even with Bo. No one would understand… not even he understood it entirely, after all, how many crummy things had Rosco done to him and his family, how many times had he and his family been thrown into jail on some trumped up charge by the very same man who was sliding it home now? He couldn't count them. But as Rosco worked on him now, none of that seemed to matter. Luke had what he wanted. Besides, to a Duke, Rosco was the third constant of the universe.

The squad car rocked back and forth with Rosco's efforts. The more he pushed, the easier it was to push aside the doubts he had about the whole thing. He'd missed this kind of thing. Missed it a lot. Luke was very pliable, very willing, also seemingly very easy to please. Rosco pressed in as far and as hard as Luke let him. He felt an old, yet familiar sensation building deep within. It fed him and yet dogged him at the same time. He leaned against Luke's back and reached his hands down, grasping Luke for the first time and began to pump Luke. He'd never felt someone else's before, so he was surprised at how similar, yet different it felt from his own.

Luke was moaning his own song and gasped as Rosco bravely took him in hand attacking him from both the front and the rear. Luke threw his head back and with his hands, crawled up so they were resting on the doors armrest and he was partially upright. Rosco was still pressed up against him like a second skin. He noted the windows were completely fogged over from their activity.

"Rosco!" Luke gasped in pleasure.

Rosco's legs were getting tired. He buried the side of his face into Luke's back as he held onto the man, though even holding onto Luke was a challenge with all the sweat.

"Don't stop, Rosco!" Luke commanded and Rosco obliged.

Luke could feel himself on the brink. "Almost there…. Please…"

Rosco was almost there himself but wasn't sure just how almost there Luke was in comparison. "Ah can't hold it, Luke." Rosco said desperately.

"Wait for me, Rosco."

"Ah can't!"

"Then pump faster!"

"Keep yer pants on!" And Rosco laughed at that, but did as Luke wished for a change.

He held it as best he could, waiting for the Duke until Luke cried out.

"God, Rosco! I'm…!"

Luke's body quivered and Rosco had a feeling he knew what was coming, and with relief, let his flow loose inside the youth just as he felt a warm and sticky fluid coat his hands.

Luke emptied himself out onto Rosco's hands with wild abandon, calling out the mans name as he weakly kept himself propped up. He felt as Rosco released himself inside him and felt like preening. It had felt as good as he had always hoped it would, even though in his state, he felt even weaker now then he had. But he didn't care! It was worth it! Luke collapsed in his own mess on the seat, exhausted, but thoroughly warmed up. He felt Rosco's weight press down on top and those arms wrap around him again as the man snuggled with him.

Rosco lay there panting, as Luke was, feeling elated. It had gone better then he'd thought it would. Nothing was said for a long moment as they both tried to catch their breaths.

"How you feelin'?" Rosco asked gently.

"Tired… good too! You was worth it though."

"You ain't hurt, ain't'cha?"

Luke smiled at the worry he heard in the question. "A little. You were my first, well, guy that is."

Rosco blinked, not expecting to hear that. "But, you was so….. good at it, ah expected you to've been, well….. experienced."

Luke chuckled, and searched for Rosco's hand. Upon finding it, he threaded his fingers through and clasped it. Rosco held onto him tightly… but not too tight. Now that the act was done, he was back to wondering what it had been all about and felt somewhat anxious about it.

"Was waitin' for you, Rosco."

The older man blushed. "Why? You 'n me 're on two different sides of the law."

Though that was true, it was not exactly as Rosco portrayed it. Luke knew the reason Rosco became corrupt was Boss Hogg's doing. He'd been a good cop once.

"You may not believe it, I don't quite believe it myself, but I love ya." Luke murmured.

Rosco let that one sink in a good while before he felt sure of what should be said to that. Not that he felt he could really feel sure of anything now that he knew what apparently had been Luke's big secret.

"Ah don't understand."

"You and me both, Rosco."

Rosco sighed, feeling torn. It was going to change things and he had no idea if it would be for the better. It made him feel warm and fuzzy knowing that someone loved him… but why'd it have to be Luke Duke? Why not someone like May Belle or that new gal at the Boars Nest Daisy was training, what was her name? Hell, or even that dipstick Enos? The fact that it was a Duke…

"This ain't ever leavin' this car, Luke. No one can know… if we ever get outta here."

Luke suspected as much. "I know. We need to get out of here first, though. Then we worry about what to do with our love life."

Rosco grimaced at the term and once again worried over the fact that it applied to a Duke. If they got out of there… he was going to have to face it sooner or later, but he was afraid, afraid of falling for a Duke.

"It's gonna be a long night." Rosco sighed and continued to cuddle with Luke.

"But not lonely." Luke added, grinning.

Rosco grunted wordlessly to that. He started to shiver already as the sweat began to dry along his back. Rosco reached down and dug out his jacket and pulled it over on top of him.

Luke fell asleep that way, covered by Rosco's body. Rosco didn't fall asleep right away though. His mind was too busy trying to come to terms with what had happened and what he was feeling and what the future could possibly hold for the two unlucky lovers. Luke sounded like he wanted more… hell, even HE wanted more, crazy as that sounded to him. But, dammit, beggars like him couldn't be choosers! He was finally given a chance at love and he was going to do his best by it!

Once he came to that decision, he felt like he could fall asleep at last.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Hazzardous Relations

By: Brenna "Snakelady" Dawkins

A Dukes of Hazzard Fanfic

Part 2

Summary: Luke and Rosco get stuck out in the wilderness together alone and do what they must to survive. Secrets revealed, emotions and relations explored. No flames! Luke+Rosco pairing

Ratings: R

Disclaimer: Dukes of Hazzard is owned by Gy Waldron, Paul Picard, and Warner Brothers

When the two woke, it was clear it was light out even though the windows were fogged over. Luke felt a little stiff and a little cold in the parts that weren't covered by Rosco's body. 

"How you feelin' now? You okay?" Rosco asked anxiously, if a little groggily.

"Little stiff, little tired, but happier then a gull at a clam dig."

Rosco sat up and stretched. Luke took that opportunity to turn around, even with Rosco still straddled over him. The youth sat up and took Rosco's face in his hands and kissed him again.

"Ooo!" Rosco's startled exclamation was cut off by Luke's tongue.

After another bout of kissing, Luke came up for air again.

"Luke, you got horrendous mornin' breath."

Luke's eyebrow raised and he wondered if Rosco was teasing him or not. "Yours ain't exactly smelling like Morning Glories either, Rosco."

Rosco's stomach interrupted them with a plaintiff growl.

"All that action last night an' on an empty stomach…" Rosco muttered embarrassed.

Luke's own stomach grumbled as if in answer. "Yeah, I'm missin' Uncle Jesse's eggs an' grits."

"S'pose I can go out with mah gun and get us some grub if there be any to be found." Rosco suggested, though he doubted if there'd be anything wandering around the mountain in weather like that. He reached over Luke's shoulder and wiped the window with his hand and peered outside. Was still overcast and windy but the worst of the storm seemed to be over.

"Shouldn't you try callin' Enos first?" Luke wasn't sure if they were completely out of range or not, since he didn't really know where he was.

Rosco nodded and slipped over the front seat, immediately missing Luke's warmth as he reached for the CB.

"Enos, this is Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane you're superior in ever'way, ya gotcher ears on, come back."

Static answered him once again.

"Dang it. Ah'm on the police channel. Enos or Boss always monitor it." Rosco's brow furrowed, feeling anxious about being stuck out there for another night. Not that the company was all that unpleasant… but he was certain Luke needed to at least be checked out by a doctor. He felt suddenly guilty for doing what he had done the previous night. Luke had made it through the night, which dissuaded some of his worry over the boy's condition, but a head wound was a head wound and he was no doctor. Rosco tried the CB again with the same results and hooked the mouthpiece back to its resting place on the dash. He slid back to the waiting Duke, amazed at how he no longer felt self-conscious about his state of undress before the boy. "We're stuck here, unlessen the weather clears up more an' we can either skedaddle outta here on foot," which Rosco thought was unlikely, "or ah can try to fix this dang car."

Luke looked at Rosco incredulously. "Rosco… you have trouble changin' a tire."

"Them's dang heavy, Luke, an' anyways…" Rosco's stomach reminded him once more it was empty. "Ah think ah'ma goin' huntin' first."

"Rosco," Luke held onto the sheriff's arm worriedly.

"Don' worry, Luke." Rosco shrugged the youth off and reached for his clothes and started to get dressed. "Ah wont get lost. Just 'cause this ain't Hazzard, you think ah don't know mah way 'roun' the woods? Shoot!"

Luke knew Rosco felt insulted. "Sorry, Rosco… just… if anything happens to you out there…"

"Nothin' will, so just hush." Rosco admonished as he checked to see how many rounds his pistol was holding. "You might wanna get yerself dressed. Ah'll see if there's wood enough fer a fire first."

He stared over at Luke, a little loathe to leave him alone and stranded. Amazing how one night alone could change many years worth of feelings.

"Don' you worry none, ah managed us this far, didn't ah?" Rosco smiled at him.

Luke raised an eyebrow. "We wouldn't be up here in the first place if it weren't 'cause of you and Boss."

Rosco's grin faded and his eyes tightened with worry. "Luke… now you should know better. If you Duke's would only keep yer noses outta mischief, ah wouldn' have to chase ya all over tarnation an' back!"

"Rosco… what's goin' on?"

Rosco hesitated. "Ain't none o' yer business. It's between the Boss an'-" he cut himself off before he said something stupid in front of the nosey youth.

"Uncle Jesse ain't as young as he used to be, Rosco." Luke pressed himself up against the man, wishing there weren't clothes between them now as well as the wall that was Boss Hogg. "If we loose our farm…"

"Luke… you know none of what ah do against you Duke's is personal… ah got no choice. Ah know what ya'll do an' why ya'll do it an' if mah pension hadn't gone the way of the Dodo, then doncha think ah'd do things different? 'Stead, ah gotta sit back an' make ever'one believe ah enjoy bein' dirty. It wears on me, Luke. Whittles me away like Old Man Wendle's stick carvin's. Ah used to be respected, and not only in Hazzard County. Ah don' like bein' a joke, an' ah catch a lot more then ah let on. It's called survival technique, Luke." His brow furrowed and he touched Luke's face with his fingertips. "Ah want you an' Bo to stay outta this one, fer yer own safety."

"Rosco, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were scared."

"Ah am, Luke. Ah am." Rosco sighed. "Ah think Boss made a mistake this time an' even he knows it but there ain't nuthin' he can do 'bout it now. An' nuthin' you Duke's can do 'bout it none, so leave off it." Rosco said in way of warning, but softened the harsh words by leaning in and kissing Luke.

Luke's sense of dread about the reason he'd been forced to come up there in the first place was replaced temporarily by elation when the cop actually made the move to kiss him for the first time. Luke smiled at him.

"Not like I can go anywhere for the time bein' and I bet the only stones my family are turnin' currently are only done on the account of my bein' missin'. I gotta feelin' all of Hazzard is out lookin' for us."

"Last call in ah made was that we was over the county line." Rosco said regretfully, wishing he had made more frequent updates, but he didn't want the Boss to know just how much trouble he was having in catching up to the Duke. "They'll be spread thin, if they think to look in Chickasaw County. An' Boss wont want to call in the help of the neighboring sheriff on account of what it was ah was chasin' ya fer." That'd sour Boss's dealing real quick if outsiders got involved and saw what was going on with the Commissioner.

"Ah'm gonna build that fire now, then ah'll go grubbin' fer some grub." Rosco gave Luke one more kiss on the lips before he slipped back and opened the door, letting in a cold blast of air that made Luke shudder.

When Rosco closed the door, Luke was alone. It was slightly warmer with the door closed. He quickly moved over to the side Rosco had just vacated and swiped the window clear so he could watch Rosco hunt for wood that was dry enough for a fire. Turned out he found quite a bit and built up a fair sized blaze and piled the remaining to the side. He built it in a sinkhole that was ringed by several large boulders that blocked the worst of the wind quite well. Then he cleared off a spot in the snow for Luke and approached the car. Another blast of cold from the sudden opening of the door and Rosco beckoned for him.

Luke slid out of the car and into Rosco's arms and the older man carefully ushered Luke to the spot out of the wind. Luke was amazed at how unsteady on his feet he was and was glad that Rosco was strong and had a sure hold of him. They stumbled only once, and it had been Luke's fault as his boot hit a patch of frost on a fallen log they traipsed over.

When Rosco saw that Luke was settled, he stood and smiled.

"Don' worry, the fire'll scare off the bigger animals. Ah wont be long. If ah don' find anythin' in 'bout a half hour, ah'll come back."

Luke nodded and watched as his lover walked off. Then he was alone. Luke sighed and stared into the fire, his front sweating already but his back was cold. He knew he should be more worried about what it was that Boss Hogg had gotten himself into and subsequently the Dukes… but he was more worried about how he and Rosco were going to work the relationship out once they got back.

Rosco didn't want anyone else to know… but he couldn't see himself keeping such a big secret from his family, especially Bo. He and Bo told each other everything. Of course, he wasn't sure how Bo'd take the news if he did end up telling his cousin. He didn't want to have to sneak around, but… he could understand why Rosco made such a point of it being just between them. If Boss ever found out, he'd have a heart attack, then his ghost'd go after and kill first Rosco, then himself.

Luke sat there and tried to ignore his empty stomach and tried not to worry about how he and Rosco would continue on with their relationship. Did they even really have one? Luke wondered. It could have all been just in the heat of the moment for the older man. In a way, he'd forced Rosco into something the man would never have contemplated doing in a million years. However, Rosco, Luke also thought, could have always said no. But Rosco was also stubborn and once his mind was made up, there was no changing it. Which brought back into question Rosco's gentle treatment of him the morning after. What did it mean then? He wanted to know. He wanted to know for sure if there was anything that could be lasting or if what had happened had just been out of necessity and Rosco was just doing his best to cope with it all.

His doubt gnawed at his stomach worse then the hunger. He missed the old cops presence and hoped he hadn't gotten himself into trouble out there in the middle of nowhere. Ole Rosco could find trouble in the Vatican… well, so could a Duke, but that was beside the point. It was Rosco he was worried about.

The farm boy could swear it'd been much longer then a half an hour. He kept peering into the woods hoping for a sign of the sheriff. Luke turned about so that his backbone could get some heat. The fire felt wonderful and he'd fed it a few times to keep it high. He didn't know what he'd do if he ran out of wood before the cop came back. He didn't think he had the strength to fetch wood by himself.

A snapping sound grabbed Luke's attention, the sound of a branch breaking under the weight of something or someone in the woods. Luke's head whipped around to that direction. Could it be a bear or a Smokey?

"Luke… khee… hope ya likes venison."

Luke stared at the deerskin Rosco was bringing over. Rosco sounded very pleased with himself and he could see why. It had to have been at least a four pointer he'd bagged.

"Nice one, Rosco. Where's the deer?"

"Back yonder. Skinned it first. Here," the man draped the skin over Luke's shoulders, fur on the inside and the boy noticed it hadn't been cured. "Gonna gut em an' then bring th' goods over, leavin' the entrails to the wild critters."

Luke was impressed. "Good shootin', Tex."

The grin Rosco flashed him was genuine and full of pride, something Luke didn't have the chance to see on Rosco too often. He was glad he could witness the rare event.

"Ah'll be back."

And off the sheriff went as Luke pulled the welcomed skin around him closer. He smiled as it was clear Rosco was concerned for his welfare. Bo'd never believe it if he told him. He decided he could probably safely leave out the sex part. Bo had to hear all the other things Rosco had done for his own benefit.

It wasn't long before Rosco came back with several large hunks of meat skewered onto a large branch. He set up a couple of long, forked branches on either side of the fire and rested the skewer on the forks and proceeded to turn the meat every once in a while so it would cook evenly.

"Khee, ain't nuthin' like a barbeque." Rosco chortled as he sat next to Luke.

Luke smiled and opened up one side of his deer hide blanket. "You did good, Rosco. Come on, let's snuggle."

He saw the man blush and grinned at the enduring trait. But the man scooted in closer and Luke put his arm around those strong shoulders and covered the man with the skin as well. He leaned into Rosco feeling temporarily satisfied. And best of all, Rosco didn't move away. In fact, when he wasn't turning the spit, he had his own arm around the youth as well.

The meat was finally cooked after a time and Rosco tore Luke off a portion before getting some for himself. Rosco got up and moved one of the forks to the far side so the meat wouldn't be directly over the fire while they ate.

"How many points?" Luke asked out of curiosity. He hoped it wasn't a doe who might've had a fawn hidden somewhere.

Rosco's eyes sparkled at his luck. "Six pointer! One shot an' it didn't suffer."

That made Luke feel better. "How'd you manage to sneak up on something with that much woodwise?"

"Hey now… ah can be stealthy when it's called fer, dontcha know." Rosco defended himself.

Luke stroked Rosco's back to let the man know he didn't mean anything by it. Rosco seemed satisfied by it and didn't go on about it.

"So Rosco…." Luke hesitated to venture on the subject once his belly wasn't forcing his attention. He was scared to find out the truth, if Rosco had done everything just so Luke could survive… what if there were no deeper feelings then saving the youths life? The question died in his throat. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know just then. Wasn't sure he could handle the disappointment after all the kindness and gentleness the old cop had offered him. It'd be worse then the time Katie May had her daddy run him off with a shotgun.

Rosco was gnawing on a bone, making sure he got every bit of meat and fat off of it and tossed the thing into the fire after he was done. He sensed something was bothering the boy and was pretty sure he knew what it was.

"Luke…… ah'm still not sure how ah feel about all…… that happened last night. Don' get me wrong, ah liked it… maybe too much, ya know?" He said nervously and shifted under the blanket. To temper his words, he gave Luke a squeeze about the shoulders. "Ah wouldn't be sad if'n it was to happen again….. if'n it'd be okay with you, Luke."

Luke made a happy sound and nuzzled Rosco as he held onto him. So, Rosco wasn't completely adverse to continue with the relationship.

"If Boss tells me to jail ya, ah'd still have to do it." Rosco warned him.

To which Luke had figured as much. As long as Boss was Rosco's meal ticket, Rosco'd have to do what the fat, little meadow muffin told him to do.

"I love ya, Rosco." Luke admitted. "Except for when I was in Vietnam, I can't recall a time when you weren't in my life after I moved to live with Uncle Jesse. I realize, in your own way, you were tryin' to keep me an' Bo outta trouble."

Rosco nodded guiltily. Any jail time Bo and Luke had received had mostly been his fault one way or another, which made him wonder all the more at Luke's profession of love. Why him? After all the crummy things he'd done? Even he had a hard time dealing with a lot of the crap he'd pulled at times, though he carefully hid the fact. He often wished he had Enos's conviction many times over, but it was hard to feel righteous when your belly was long empty and you had overdue bills to pay.

"It'd have to be a secret, but……. ah'd like more rendezvous with ya." Rosco's words sent Luke's heart into summersaults of joy.

Luke kissed him on the cheek. He was all smiles and it reached his blue eyes. Rosco turned his head to see it and it brought a smile to his own at the boys reaction to what he said.

"Ah still don' unnerstand why'd you got such feelin's fer me."

Luke shrugged and wrapped both arms around Rosco happily. "Neither do I, Rosco….. neither do I."

To Be Continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Hazzardous Relations

By: Brenna "Snakelady" Dawkins

A Dukes of Hazzard Fanfic

Part 3

Summary: Luke and Rosco get stuck out in the wilderness together alone and do what they must to survive. Secrets revealed, emotions and relations explored. No flames! Luke+Rosco pairing

Ratings: R

Disclaimer: Dukes of Hazzard is owned by Gy Waldron, Paul Picard, and Warner Brothers

(Authors Note: And thanks to Vinsmouse for helping me plot through some holes! Read, review, and enjoy!)

Being so close to the old cop warmed Luke like nothing else. He couldn't fight the urge to touch Rosco. His hands found their way between the buttoned flap of the mans shirt and was disappointed he'd forgotten about Rosco's undershirt. He wanted real flesh under his touch, dammit!

"Luke?" Rosco breathed, surprised by the sudden exploration, but he certainly did nothing to discourage it.

Luke swallowed up his name with his mouth covering the sheriff's in a blissfully long kiss that was heartily returned. During the kiss, Luke reached down and went to work at Rosco's belt. He heard Rosco grunt but it sounded more to him like a plead then anything else. Luke got the belt undone and his hands moved to Rosco's shoulders and he pressed his lover with gentle force to the hard ground.

Rosco squirmed a little uncomfortably as the icy surface hit his back and he exhaled sharply.

"Damn… if we're to do this, ah need that there deer skin under me." Rosco declared as he scrambled back up onto his elbows.

Luke smiled and they both arranged the skin so that half of it was under Rosco, and the other half covered the Duke boy. The wide-open space was directed at the fire so they were relatively comfortable. Rosco lay back down, staring up at Luke.

"Luke… you sure you up to this again? Ah mean… ah don' wanna hurt ya none." Rosco said concerned.

"I feel fine, Rosco, and if anything does go wrong, well… what a way to go!" Luke smirked at Rosco's glare. "Really, Rosco… the venison helped, this skin helped…" his smile was genuine. "So did you."

Rosco blushed again. Luke chuckled and kissed those flustered lips again.

"Now…" Luke said lustfully, "Where were we?"

Rosco put his arms about Luke's shoulders and pulled him in close, his heart pounding once again as his mind screamed that he should be against such an act, especially with a Duke boy, yet his heart sent conflicting feelings and urges that over road his mind. Rosco's lips found Luke's and they kissed deeply once more. Rosco hoped that the sensations he was receiving from Luke would numb the annoying part of his mind that insisted on warring with his heart, or at least negotiate an uneasy truce, at any rate.

Luke seemed unaware of his inner conflict and did things as he saw fit to do. His roughened and cold hands reached down and worked at Rosco's pants, unbuttoning them by feel. The kiss was never broken as the fly was undone and Luke's hand found its way underneath the boxers. He felt Rosco shiver at the coldness of his hand against his abdomen and stroked the side of Rosco's face with his free hand.

Rosco gasped as the icy hold on his member seemed to suck out all of his bodily warmth. He jerked and in doing so, crushed the boy to him, kiss broken as Rosco threw his head back.

"Ow." Rosco muttered when he cracked his head on the ground with the sudden movement.

Luke smirked but did not release the man from his grip. "Sorry, Rosco. Guess it's a good thing ya got such a hard head an' all."

Rosco glared at him and rubbed the back of his head. But the glare soon melted as the youth's hand began to slowly pump him as best it could with the boxers in the way.

"God, Luke…." Rosco guttered. It felt just as good as it did the first time Luke did that. His back arched and he almost purred when the boxers were shoved out of the way and Luke went to full pumping action.

"I want to make love to you, Rosco." Luke murmured throatily, his eyes half lidded, his groin answering to Rosco's thrill. "I want to show you how good last night felt." Luke's hand was quickly warming up again as his hand traveled up and down Rosco's length.

Rosco nervously looked back at Luke, his mind in a half haze from Luke's wonderful attentions. The part of his brain that remained semi-functional reared its ugly head again. It whispered at his heart and ego. He was a man, it said. If there were to be any entering going on, it'd be him.

"Ah… ah dunno, Luke. Ah mean…. U-u-uh…"

Luke kissed him softly once more then said, "It's okay, Rosco. I ain't expecting ya to move faster then you're ready for, but… don' be afraid to try other things with me, 'kay?"

Rosco swallowed but didn't say anything and Luke got up on his hands and knees. He wondered what Luke was up to until the boy scooted backwards so that he could feel the warm breath against his aching member. He closed his eyes and lay his head back and waited for Luke to once again, take his breath away.

Luke's back and rump sneaked out of the blanket and were greeted by the sharp bite of the wind that still made it from between the stone blockade. But his full attention was what was before him. He was developing a craving for Rosco's distinct flavor. The mans musk already hit him like a slap to the face… in a most pleasant way, of course. He inhaled the scent, keeping it on the back of his tongue for as long as he could. Just after he exhaled, an act that sent Rosco to quivering again because his proximity to his erection, Luke took his prize into his mouth and fed.

Rosco burbled incomprehensible sounds, the best he could do since his brain was now short-circuited. His eyes rolled up into his head and he arched his back in response. He cried out when he felt a light grazing of teeth, his hands spastically grasped at the skin beneath him.

"Ohmyohmyohmy!" Rosco writhed and tried to recall how one was supposed to breath. He could hear Luke's sounds over his own and it inexplicably turned him on. He felt like he was on a natural high. No matter that his brain will berate him for it after it was all done. It felt like his head was buzzing and soon it filled his head so that he couldn't hear Luke anymore. It worried him when he felt Luke's attentions cease. He opened his eyes and lifted his head. "L-Luke?" He panted anxiously.

"Hear that?" Luke was still, head cocked to the side.

Rosco blinked, perplexed. "Hear what?"

"It's a motor!" Luke nearly whooped.

The sheriff grumbled to himself. He needed Luke to finish him. "Please, Luke!" He knew he sounded desperate and hated himself for it. But the ache in his groin was enough to make him get on his knees to beg if need be.

Luke looked back down at him and caressed his unshaven face. "You really want someone to discover us that way? With me giving you a blow job?" He smirked again at the look of horror on his lovers face. "That's what I thought. When we get back... um, what day is it today?"

"Tuesday, ah know cause Velvet Ears gotta 'ppointment at the vets tomorrow." Rosco declared as he struggled to get his pants back over his throbbing member.

Luke sat on his haunches, the skin about his shoulders, an ache in his own groin for what could have been. He gazed upon Rosco as he struggled with getting dressed and hated the fact that the only time he could look upon Rosco in such a way now would be in private, and he wondered just how often they'd get such a chance.

"Thursday." Luke said.

"Huh?" Rosco looked up and met Luke's now serious blue eyes. His brow furrowed a bit.

"Thursday. Let's meet again then. We'll have a picnic lunch… and, well…"

Rosco swallowed at the look of blatant lust and knew just what Luke was suggesting. He nodded, feeling dry mouthed. "Mah lunch break. We'll use channel four. Ah'll give ya a call an' you better be ready, cause Boss don' like havin' to give me a full hour."

Luke leaned over and kissed him soundly once more and Rosco kissed him back. Rosco knew he was going to have a rough time of it until Thursday.

"Rosco…. Thanks. You saved my life," Luke's smile was brilliant. "And you helped a wish of mine come true."

The youth chuckled at yet another blush from the older man. "You're so cute when you blush, Rosco." He laughed louder when Rosco blushed even redder at the compliment.

"Just, HUSH!" Rosco stammered and got to his feet. He now heard the motor. It was obvious it was coming closer. "What if they miss us here?" He asked anxiously.

"Rosco, yer dang car is blocking the whole trail." He felt a little better, stronger, and more sure on his feet thanks to the meat and the warmth.

The sheriff realized that was true and walked close beside the farm boy once they put the fire out, one to catch him in case he fell again, and two, because he was enjoying being so close to the boy and knew he couldn't risk such obvious affection once they get back to Hazzard… not in public, anyway. He didn't know if he could do it. But he didn't have time to worry about it as first one, then two snow mobiles came up the convoluted trail with much more ease then two cars had previously done.

Luke whooped and waved vigorously as he recognized his cousin Bo and with him, Enos. He and Rosco stepped out to the side of the road, beside Rosco's patrol car. Rosco stood grimly beside him, caught up in his own turbulent emotions. He was nervous, not sure how he'd greet Bo, if he could even look the boy in the eye. Would Bo be able to see the attachment and affection between his close cousin and himself that hadn't been there before?

"Just, be yourself, Rosco." Luke whispered at him as if he was reading the mans mind.

"Ah'll hate to do it… to you, Luke." Rosco muttered unhappily as the two men were close enough on their snowmobiles so that he could see their expressions.

It made Luke feel wonderful to hear Rosco sound so regretful about having to pretend there was nothing between them. It warmed him like no fire could have. It said to him that Rosco was definitely feeling something mutual. He wanted to hold onto the mans hand, but schooled himself against it. They had company now and Rosco wouldn't want their secret blown to kingdom come just because Luke had urges. He wondered how Rosco was holding up after their interrupted liaison and felt bad that it had ended so abruptly. But Rosco assured him they would have more chances once they were now rescued and so he knew he had to be satisfied with at least that much.

"Hey, Luke! Rosco!" Bo yelled jubilantly and cut the engine of his snowmobile. The younger Duke dismounted and sauntered over to them, all smiles. Bo came up and gave Luke a big hug.

Rosco felt a spur of jealousy at that. It wasn't fair that Bo could hug Luke out in the open and he had to keep on pretending. So he took out his frustration on Enos.

"Enos! Ya' dipstick! Where the hell ya' been? Ah been hollerin' an' hollerin' fer ya since yesterday!"

Enos hurried to a professional stance in front of his superior officer. "Sorry, Sheriff! I didn' hear any of yer calls. But then not too long ago, ole Cobberman over yon' on his Hamm picked ya up and relayed over to me, an' once Boss heard, he knew where ya was an' told us to get our sorry butts to Cottonmouth Ridge Run. We met Cobberman on th' way an' he let us commandeer these here 'mobiles. So's, here we are!"

"'bout time, didn'cha know we was near freezin' to death up here?" Rosco said crossly.

"Ya'll okay?" Bo asked anxiously, noticing the small head wound on his cousin. "You needs the hospital, Luke? What happened?" Bo took a quick look around. "Where's the General?"

"Ah think Luke needs to at least be cleared by th' doc." Rosco grumbled at the blonde. "An', as for the General… ah think that we gots to wait for the melt a'fore Cooter can get up here with the wrecker."

"What happened?" Bo, relieved to see that Luke was at least upright and talking, now felt his worry could afford another tack on. "Why does the General need a wrecker!" Bo looked at his cousin almost accusingly. The General was a part of the Duke family and both Dukes took any injury to their vehicle rather personally.

Luke motioned with his head to the cliff side as he held the skin about him close. "Go over an' see for yourself."

Incredulously, Bo obeyed and trudged over to the side and looked down. He wasn't prepared for what he saw. His jaw dropped when he realized that Luke had been in the thing when it happened. When his gaze fell upon Luke again, it was mixed with amazement and immediately contrite.

"Jeeze, Luke! You survived that?" Bo gasped.

Enos took a look for himself and shuddered at the long drop. It'd take a wench to get the car out of there and Cooter was the only man in Hazzard with a portable wench big enough to do the job.

"Rosco saved me." Luke shrugged. "I'm here now thanks to him."

Bo gave Rosco an astonished look. "You?"

The boys surprised response made Rosco angry. "Ah wasn' gonna leave 'im there to die! Thought ya knew me better'n that!"

Bo rocked back on his heels at the outburst. "Hey, okay. I'm sorry, just… we're on the opposite sides so much an' all that… um, thanks, Rosco. It means a lot that you'd help a Duke!"

"It means nothin'!" Rosco growled and stormed over to the snowmobile, taking the drivers seat. "Now, let's get the hell outta here!"

Enos hurried over to the snowmobile and got on behind his commanding officer. Bo took Luke's arm and shuffled him over to their snowmobile. Rosco barely waited for them to get their motor started before he tore out of there.

Luke held onto Bo while keeping his deerskin about him best he could. Well, looks like Rosco wasn't having as much trouble as he thought he would with the others around. At least, that was how it appeared at first with his gruff attitude towards Bo. But Luke worried what this secret would do to Rosco. He wondered if Rosco was strong enough to keep it a secret. He also contemplated Rosco's sharp comment and knew Bo had unintentionally hurt his feelings. Luke sighed and hugged his cousin tightly, wishing that he was on Rosco's snowmobile instead and that it was the sheriff he was holding onto, no offense to Bo.

"Nice threads, Cousin." Meaning the skin. Bo spoke over the roar of the motor as they weaved their way home. "He did that for ya?"

"He did." Luke heard the genuine surprise out of his cousin and felt guilty for not curbing Bo for Rosco's sake. But he couldn't do anything.

Bo shook his head in disbelief. "Sorry ya had such rotten company overnight. I swear we was lookin' all over for ya."

Luke shrugged best he could while attached to his cousin. "He's okay to be around when Boss Hogg ain't pullin' his strings. Weren't that bad."

"Well, I feel sorry for ya, Cousin. When we get back to Enos's patrol car, we'll radio Uncle Jesse and fix ya a nice huge welcome back meal an' definitely some better company, how's that sound?"

"Sounds good." Luke tried to shrug off the nasty comments about Rosco, after all, that was how they usually spoke, right? It was going to be rough, he knew it then, much more so then he originally thought, to pretend things were as they had always been. How could he keep something this big from Bo? How could he sit by and pretend, as the people he loved talked bad about the one he loved?

He hoped once they got back to Hazzard that Rosco would be out of his mood by then and they'd have one last chance to have a moment alone. But once they did get back, Boss, Uncle Jesse, Daisy, and Cooter were waiting at the Sheriff's Office and once Luke got his breath back from the round of tearful bear hugs and then ear burning beratings from Uncle Jesse for his careless actions, he was whisked off to the hospital before he could barely get a single glance at Rosco, who looked on at him forlornly as Boss yelled at him for his incompetence.

Luke was examined and found to have minor frostbite that wouldn't affect him enough so that it would matter, and was determined that he escaped concussion and shock if only because Rosco had reacted so quickly. In fact, the doctor was surprised that Luke wasn't worse off then he was. Luke didn't want to submit himself to a full examination, simply because of how he wouldn't be able to explain the irritation of his of his anus and managed to get out of it by fast talk in typical Duke fashion.

Luke was greeted by his family as well as Cooter once he was released free and clear.

"Got some crayfish gumbo cooking on the pot back home, Luke." Jesse kindly said as he put his hand on Luke's back.

"And some of my homemade cornbread." Daisy said brightly.

Luke smiled, appreciative of his family's welcome home response. He wondered what was waiting for Rosco, if maybe Lulu had something special for him or if he was home, alone. Luke's smile slightly faltered, but he caught it in time and covered it up with some questions to Cooter.

"You think you can salvage the General once the ice melts on the mountain? It's over the cliff. I think the trees'll hold 'till then."

Cooter gave Luke his familiar, easy smile. "Sure as shootin', Luke. I got a wench that'll haul him outta there slicker then a greased up seal. However… getten it up there now… a three legged horse'd have an easier time." At Bo and Luke's worried frown, Cooter gave Luke a rough pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry none, yer knight in shining armor is here. I'll fig're somethin' out, don' I always?"

His toothy grin set Luke at ease… somewhat.

He was ushered out of the hospital and they filed into Jesse's truck and Cooter followed along in his tow truck. It was good to see home again. It'd only been a two days, but… it felt like a week.

"I'd like a shower." Luke said as they pulled up beside the home and clutched at the folded up deerskin in his lap.

"You go do that, Luke." Jesse replied as he pulled the keys from the ignition. "You otta get this cured, it's a good skin." Jesse glanced down at it.

"Was thinkin' on it. Rosco got it for me. Looked after me real good."

"Rosco?" Daisy tried to wrap her mind around that one. "Wow." She put her arm around Luke's shoulders and hugged him. "Well, glad he did, Cousin. We were worried about you. Now, go freshin' up, hon', and we'll get a warm meal into your belly."

Luke smiled back at her. "I'm glad to be back home. It was awful nice to know that ya'll was worried for me." He slipped out of the car, deerskin held close, a thing that would always make him think of Rosco. The youth headed straight to his room and gathered up a clean set of clothes, then headed to the shower as he heard lunch preparations going underway in the kitchen. It felt good… so normal to hear the happy sounds of his family going about things as they always had.

But his mind drifted off to Rosco and his touch, his scent, his taste. Luke found he was growing hard just from imagining it. With urgent speed, he stripped himself bare and turned on the water, making it nice and warm, then stepped in. He grabbed up the soap and lathered up a good bit in his hand and then reached down and gripped his straining member. His head lifted up and back and he closed his eyes as he imagined his hand was someone else's. In his mind, he was sharing the shower with the sheriff. Those strong arms about him, lips upon him, hands slipping down to message his throbbing staff.

He stifled a moan as he moved faster. Head thrown back and mouth open in a soundless scream, Luke imagined Rosco entering him again, moving in time with his hand. Teeth gritted suddenly as he felt that familiar sense that he'd explode. But he didn't want it yet. He wanted the visual of Rosco to last as long as he could. It was wondrous, he felt almost light headed. The visual of Rosco's naked body was so vivid, he could almost believe the man was right there administering such marvelous attentions upon him. He could feel it, begging for release, but he wasn't ready to lose the image of the cop with the act. To feel those hands upon him again… that mouth…. God! That tongue! Luke spasmed as he came in his hand, imagining Rosco licking him clean, it was the hardest thing to keep from making a sound, but he somehow managed to only leak out a high-pitched sound that he quickly muffled by clamping his teeth down on his bottom lip.

He stood there for a moment, panting, shaking, and feeling weak in the knees. It had been luscious, but he wished that Rosco had really been there. He grabbed the soap and began to wash himself off and he wondered if Rosco missed him just as much as he did.

He knew Uncle Jesse's gumbo was good stuff, but after being stuck on the mountain like that, it was just about the best he ever tasted. Those smiling faces he knew so well around the table with him, he was never so glad to see them again. He admitted he didn't want to think about what could have happened if he and Rosco never got off that mountain. He had put it as far away from his mind as he could, trying to just enjoy the moment because he had no idea how many more moments he had left. His mind once again drifted off to Rosco holding him, caring for him, being so gentle… it was a side not just any person was lucky enough to see of the sheriff. Luke knew there was more to Rosco then meets the eye. He knew he was privy to a secret much deeper then the one Rosco swore him to of their relationship. He felt honored.

"Luke!"

Luke jumped and his head turned quickly to the speaker. "Yeah, Bo?"

"You still up in that mountain, cuz?" Bo smirked. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you're still back at that dang mountain."

"Well, the General's still back there." Luke muttered, hating that he had to lie to Bo. But no way was he going to tell his cousin that his mind happened to be pining after a certain sheriff.

"I tell ya, Luke, I'm'a gonna get him outta there. I already got an idea, hey, hear me out, now." Cooter piped in. "Now, all we need is a way to get that wench up there, right? Well, how bout them 'mobiles? We anchor'em down so's they don' go no where's as they haul that sucker up and… shoot… ah'll need to overhaul their engines so's I can drag the General back down the mountain. Wonder if Cobberman'd be up to some supercharged 'mobiles?"

Bo laughed. "I think Cobberman'll make a right profit offa those machines after you're done with 'em, Cooter."

They all chuckled at that one.

"Sounds like a mighty fine plan, Cooter." Jesse said as he stood and bowled himself another helping of gumbo. "Anyone else need seconds?"

Luke raised his bowl and everyone ended up getting seconds. Lunch turned into supper and it was after dark before Cooter headed home, promising the boys he'd get started right away with his plan on rescuing the General.

"Luke, why don'cha turn in, hon. We'll clean up things here." Daisy skirted around the table then gave him a big hug once he stood. "Sure nice to have ya home, sugah."

He hugged her back warmly. "I missed ya'll. Things like that give a fella a new perspective on family."

He received a clap on the back from Bo. "Just don' go and do somethin' else that I'll have to thank ole Rosco for, 'kay? Jus' don' sit quite right, ya know?"

Luke nodded soundlessly and hated the effort it took to keep his mouth shut over that comment. How could he go on like he always had berating Rosco? It tore at him, and tore at him more that he wasn't doing anything to curb his family's habit. Somehow, it wasn't right that he just let them do as always. Things were undeniably different now. Sure, he'd always had a thing about the older cop, sure some of the situations he'd gotten in due to Rosco's and Boss's conniving got caught in his craw and soured, sure there were times when he was madder then a penned up razorback with the sheriff… but he'd been crushing on Rosco for how long?

He didn't even know how it happened, except that one day when the man was cuffing him and he found he was excited by the prospect that Rosco was attached to the other side of the cuffs. He'd been confused at the idea at first and once Rosco was out of sight, he figured it was due to the whole excitement of the chase and things were just misplaced was all. But next time Rosco touched him, even though it was moving him aside so he could inspect their barn for some trumped up charge, Luke felt that confusing rush again and knew it for what it was, because it was the same feeling he got when Anna Marie tackled him and tore his clothes off in the field and well…

Luke suppressed a shudder and moved to the temporary solitude of his room. He lay there on the bed after he undressed and stared up at the dark ceiling. It felt nice to be back in his bed, but he missed the body warmth of his new lover. His mind kept wondering how he was and if he was similarly missed. And it was to that which he fell asleep.

The next day was long and boring. He tried to think of any excuse to go into town, if only to get a glimpse of Rosco, maybe get a chance to talk to the man. He wanted to know if their lunch date was still on for tomorrow. Luke was afraid that now that Rosco had time to think about what had happened without him there or without the threat of death to exposure, that he'd be dumped like yesterdays news. He knew Rosco was still having trouble grasping the idea that they could be lovers, hell, there were moments when even Luke himself wondered what the hell he was doing daydreaming about Rosco. It worried him and he further wondered if Rosco would be able to talk himself out of what he thought he'd might've felt while they were alone. Now they weren't alone any longer. Would Rosco welcome a change of mind now that he was firmly under Boss's claw's once more? Would the sheriff fall back into his old habits and choose to forget they'd ever had a tender, sexual moment together?

He didn't want to think those things of Rosco, but he liked to think knew the man fairly well. Rosco was more a creature of habit then any of them were. While Boss wasn't necessarily the easiest way, nor particularly the safest, he was the quickest way for Rosco to get what he wanted… which was enough to survive on, and if Rosco was good at anything, it was self preservation. After all, Lulu could only protect him so far, once you were on Boss's payroll… you might as well have given the man clad in white your soul.

Luke and Bo were out stacking hay bales. It was hot so they both had their shirts off. Daisy had brought them a pitcher with glasses of lemonade and it was waiting for them on the stump they used to chop cordwood. They'd been at it for an hour straight. For Luke, it was a great way to deal with his frustration and he went after the bails like they were Boss, who seemed to be in his way yet again, however indirectly.

"Can we stop for a breather, cuz? I could use some of that lemonade. You tryin' to out stack me, or somethin'? Or is somethin' eatin' at ya?"

Bo was always rather good at reading him, Luke thought as he paused and wiped off his brow. He cast Bo a sideways glance as he took off his yard work gloves.

"Nothin' that involves you, Bo. Don' worry 'bout it none." But just as he knew the sheriff, he knew his cousin even better and knew that Bo wouldn't let it rest that easily.

"Is it 'bout the General? Ya know ole Cooter'll fetch him up right quick just like he promised. An' ya know, when it involves the General, it sure as shootin' DOES involve me, Luke."

Luke nodded, pretending that Bo nailed his worry on the head. "Sorry, Bo. Jus' wish we didn' have to leave him alone up there. He might start to thinkin' we ain't gonna fetch him." Well… he was worried about the General, so what he was saying wasn't a lie, it just wasn't what got him all hot and bothered a moment ago.

Bo sipped some of the cool drink then smirked, "Since when've'we ever let the General down? Even came back for him after he sanked in how many ponds? Got beat up an' shot up by how many bad guys? Suffered through how many of Cooter's experiments? He knows we ain't gonna ditch him. Even all scuffed up, the General's better'n any NASCAR out there now. He's family!"

Luke nodded at Bo's sense and conceded that his cousin was right. "Just hope the General'll forgive me."

"Tell ya what, cuz. Soon as Cooter gets him up an' runnin' again, I'll let ya have the first drive an' you can tell him yourself you's sorry."

Luke liked that idea and said so. Just then Jesse came out of the barn.

"Boys… I needs ya to go to the market and grab me up some new drill bits. Maudeen done kicked over my toolbox into the hay pile and I'll find J.D.'s charm faster then I'll ever find them bits."

"Sure thing, Uncle Jesse." Luke said all too cheerily and threw on his plaid shirt and then gulped down the rest of his glass. "Maybe we should see if Daisy needs us to pick anything up while we're in town."

"I'll find out, Luke." And Bo dashed off to the house as he threw his shirt on to ask his younger cousin.

Once he was back, he was carrying the keys to Dixie, Daisy's Jeep. "She wants us to see if a letter came for her at the post office."

Luke nodded as he jumped in Dixie and Bo after. Since he had the keys, Bo drove. Luke eagerly looked forward to going into town. He wouldn't even mind if Rosco stopped them in one of his speed traps. They were well on their way when the too familiar sounds of sirens raced up to meet them, quickly followed by the patrol car that was making them. Luke's heart jumped at the sight, then fell into disappointment all too quickly when he realized it was Enos's car and not Rosco's.

Bo hit the breaks and turned the wheel sharply, just as Enos did the same and the two vehicles came to a shuddering rest only inches from each other, side by side. Luke ended up with a perfect view through the passengers window of the deputy at the wheel.

"Enos! We was goin' 40! No WAY were we even speedin'!" Bo said somewhat hotly.

"Sorry, Bo, Luke. But, the sheriff instructed me to keep ya from town today. Said I was to do anythin' I could to keep ya outta trouble." The deputy said apologetically.

Luke frowned and knew something was going on and that Rosco was protecting him the only way he knew how. It helped dissipate some of his worry on how Rosco felt about him.

"What, then, I somehow doubt Boss Hogg'd pay ya to baby sit us." Bo said somewhat cross and was itching to make a break for it.

"He said fer me to put ya's under house arrest again if I's gotta." Enos sounded like he didn't have the heart for it, but no matter how wrong the sheriff's orders were, he had no choice but to obey them. "An' I'll do it, too."

Bo sighed. "I believe you, Enos, but, dang it! We got chores to do in town."

"It's okay, Bo. We can get Cooter to grab us what we need, okay? Let's go on back."

"Luke! I can't believe this! You just gonna roll over and sit when they say so?"

Bo's outrage was justified, Luke supposed. Sure, he wanted to know what Rosco was trying to ward them off from, but something about it bothered him enough that he didn't want to go sniffing around, just yet. Rosco was frightened and obviously didn't want anything to happen to him. That sent warnings loud and clear to the youth.

Luke's voice was unruffled, the usual tone he used to calm his younger cousin down. "We'll go into town tomorrow and figure it out, Bo. For now… let's just go home."

He could feel Bo's indignation rolling off the blonde in waves more intense then that of a tornado. He didn't blame him. On any other occasion, he'd be just as pissed, but Rosco's threat wasn't a threat at all, it was a warning that Bo didn't understand, but Luke heard loud and clear.

"What grounds he got to do this to us again? That's what I wanna know!" Bo turned from Luke and glared at the deputy who at once seemed to shrink, but stood fast in the face of his righteous ire. "Why house arrest, Enos? Why not just throw us in jail like always?" Bo said hotly.

Enos shuffled his feet as he stood next to Bo's side of the car. "Boss don' want ya in town, so house arrest it is, if'n ya'll don' go back an' stay there. Please, Bo… Luke? Don' make me have to arrest ya."

"So we ain't under arrest?" Bo asked incredulous.

Enos looked up nervously. "Ya is an' ya ain't. Jus', please, will ya cooperate?"

Bo sighed and turned back to Luke. "Luke?"

Luke stared at his cousin. "Do as he says, cuz. We got plenty to keep us busy at home."

Bo's scowl said he didn't like it, but Bo decided to trust his cousin's judgment as he usually did and nodded grimly.

"Fine, 'kay, Enos. We're goin' home." 

Enos looked relieved at Bo's announcement. "Thanks, Bo. Ya'll know I don' like to do this kinda thing to ya'll, but I got no choice."

"I know, Enos." Bo sighed. "We're gone."

The drive home was quite, but Luke could tell Bo was still pissed. Luke sat there and worried for Rosco. When they pulled to a stop in front of the house, Bo killed the engine and his stack.

"Gosh dang it, Luke! What was that all about? Boss's got somethin' goin' on an' we just gonna do nuthin' bout it? What's gotten into ya, Luke? Since when we gonna take that sorta treatment from Boss?"

"Bo… we lay low now, they don' sniff around, you get it?"

"Wait 'till the heats off?" Bo asked with his blonde brows raised.

Luke nodded and was relieved when Bo grinned. "Sure thing, cuz."

So they contacted Cooter on the CB and asked him to go and get the items they'd intended to get and then went back to the house and tell Jesse and Daisy what had happened.

The next day, Luke was anxious. Was their date cancelled on account of whatever shenanigans were going on yesterday? Just in case, he took out some leftover chicken, potato salad, some lemon bars, and some tea into a basket and a blanket and stashed it so it was at the ready and set the CB to channel four.

He volunteered to fold the laundry so he could do it in the kitchen, with his ear tuned to listen for the CB he had propped up on the table. Once done with the laundry, he put the basket full of folded clothes in the living room where folks could sort through their own when a familiar and husky voice came over the speaker of the CB.

"This here's the King Lion callin' the Lil' Lamb. Come in, Lil' Lamb, ya gotcher ears on?"

Luke's head jerked up and he scrambled for the CB, musing at Rosco's code names, it's meaning definitely not lost on him. "Lil' Lamb?" Luke tried to sound like he was offended, but was so relieved and giddy to hear the sheriff, he didn't even put up a valiant effort at teasing the man. "Ro- I mean, King Lion, are you okay? What the hell was up with yesterday anyhow?"

"Listen here, now. I'm the-" The sheriff's pause when he usually would have indicated himself as the sheriff and therefore the one in charge reminded Luke that there was a possibility that someone else could be listening. "-never you mind that now, Lil' Lamb. Listen, was you is or was you wasn't wantin' to do what was mentioned… um, earlier?"

"I'm ready! I got everything set, just need time and place!" Luke couldn't keep the heated eagerness from his voice.

"Well now… that's better!" Rosco scolded him sharply. "Now… you know that place where we last met before we last met?"

"Yeah." Luke knew what he was talking despite the ambiguity. Rosco'd given him a parking ticket even though he was only just changing a tire, just a stone's throw from the swamp. It was a perfect place to hide two vehicles and two people who wanted to spend some quality time together could do so in private. Luke felt himself already getting aroused. "Just say the word an' I'm gone!"

"Then git!" And the connection was cut without pretense.

Luke practically lunged for the basket. He hurried over and grabbed Dixie's keys, knowing Daisy wouldn't mind, what with the General still enjoying the view from up high. Dixie was soon kicking up dust and the excited youth put the pedal to the metal, anxious to get to finally see Rosco again. He was also curious and a bit nervous about what had happened yesterday. He hoped the sheriff would be up to answering some questions.

When he pulled up to the spot and made sure Dixie was well camouflaged, and brought out lunch, picking out a spot that was secluded and well hidden. He was close enough so that he could hear Rosco pull up and be able to direct him to their little love nest. Luke couldn't help but grin giddily at the thought of what was about to happen in that beautiful spot. Blanket spread out, food spread out, Luke sat and waited eagerly, impatiently, for his cops approach.

And he waited… and waited… until twenty minutes went past the expected time. He stood up and felt a slight mixture of agitation and worry as he called for his lover on the CB.

"King Lion, this is Lil' Lamb… come back."

No response.

"Lil' Lamb callin' King Lion… unless you had some other spot in mind… I'm at the location specified."

Five minutes passed with no response. Stomach laced with worry, Luke turned it to the police channel and decided to hail Enos. Maybe Boss had detained Rosco or maybe it was a setup after all and Rosco didn't feel inclined to further their relationship?

"This is Luke Duke callin' for Deputy Enos. Ya there, Enos?"

"Hey, Luke. Enos here. Sorry can't chat none… got a situation brewin'… sheriff's been shot an' I can't even go see him yet since he's in surgery still."

Luke was taken aback. "Rosco's shot!" The youth felt sick to his stomach. Now he knew what had been keeping his lover. "What the hell happened, Enos?" He nearly shouted at the poor deputy, but he couldn't keep from the fear. The only thing that told him Rosco was still alive, or at least had been was the fact that Enos had mentioned surgery. Doctors don't perform surgery on dead men. Luke's heart was going a mile a minute and he had to prop himself up against the Jeep to steady himself.

"I'm not sure, Luke. Listen, I'm up to my ears in officiality stuff. I gotta go."

"Wait, Enos… is he okay? Where's he at?"

"I don' know any details other then he was critical when they rushed him to the ER. He's over at the Capitol City Hospital. Now, I'm sorry, but I really gotta go now. Bye, Luke, over an' out."

The connection was dropped and Luke staggered into Dixie, his heart hammering in his chest. Critical, Enos said. He took a deep breath, then turned the engine over and stomped hard on the pedal, wishing he had the General because otherwise it'd take him near an hour to get himself to the hospital. Luke knew it had something to do with what Rosco had mentioned on the mountain and why the man had kept them from town. He felt tears stinging his eyes and was near to shaking.

"God," Luke said, despite his throat being nearly closed with his turbulent emotions, "Please, don't take Rosco from me yet. I know I probably used up all my favors from you by now an' if'n it'd take my life to save Rosco's, then it's yours… just… don't take Rosco yet. A'men."

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Hazzardous Relations

By: Brenna "Snakelady" Dawkins

A Dukes of Hazzard Fanfic

Part 4

Summary: Luke and Rosco get stuck out in the wilderness together alone and do what they must to survive. Secrets revealed, emotions and relations explored. No flames! Luke+Rosco pairing

Ratings: R

Disclaimer: Dukes of Hazzard is owned by Gy Waldron, Paul Picard, and Warner Brothers

Luke was sitting in the waiting room… waiting. His anxiety was making him almost ill for no one had answered his question on Rosco's progress since he wasn't family. He'd been there for a couple of hours and had read every magazine in the waiting room… well, mostly just blankly looked at the pages while flipping through them.

Another hour and he was beginning to feel irritable. For the tenth time, he went up to the desk where a couple of nurses were staffed. Looked to him like there had been a shift change because since the last time he'd harassed them for both were new nurses.

"Excuse me… Ma'am?" He said trying to get one of the very harried looking woman's attention.

She looked up after hanging up on the phone. "Oh, you again. We were told about you."

"Yes, me again. Listen, I been here for nearly bout three hours and no one's told me nuthin' bout Sheriff Coltrane's condition!" Luke could barely keep his temper in check. He was almost trembling as he was standing there, but it took a great deal of effort to hide it.

"You're relation to the Sheriff?"

Luke paused then proceeded to do what he did best… shuck and jive. "I'm his brother in law to be." That would be harder to prove then if he said say brother or nephew.

The nurse looked at him incredulously for a moment and he wondered if she'd buy that.

"Look, his sister's… my fiancé, Lulu, is back in Hazzard and can't get here just yet. I need to know how he's doing so I can tell her. She's worried sick!"

She moved over to the computer and checked the monitor with a few clicks on the keyboard as Luke tapped on the counter nervously.

"Well, looks like he's out of surgery and resting in his room… 204. He's going to still be under for a while from the anesthesia, so you're still going to have to wait. He's stable, they got three out of the four bullets, but I think they had to leave one in."

Luke was about to thank her and almost ran through the swinging doors to the room, but she stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

Luke stopped short of the doors, looked over to her but pointed at them, "I'm going to see him."

But the nurse shook her head. "No you aren't. I said he's still under. Once he comes out from it, the doctor will check up on him again, and only after he's cleared, will you be cleared."

Just then, before Luke could complain, the phone rang and she answered. Feeling antsy, he moved back to where he was sitting before, but couldn't sit. In a moment, he started to pace. He stopped pacing when he realized his family had no idea where he was and probably had no idea what happened.

Guiltily, he decided to go back to Dixie and radio them with the news.

"Lost Sheep callin' Shepard, Lost Sheep callin' Shepard, come in."

It took a moment but then he heard Bo's voice on the other end.

"Dang it, Luke… where the hell've ya been? Daisy had to borrow Jesse's truck to go to work an' I had to do your share of the hoein' in the garden!"

Bo sounded upset and Luke couldn't blame him. He pretty much snuck out of there without telling anyone where he was going.

"Bo, listen, somethin'… bad happened. Rosco's done been shot."

There was an astonished pause on Bo's end and it was another moment before his cousin could respond.

"Jeeze, Luke… when did THAT happen? How bad is it? Where ya at?"

"It happened a few hours ago, he just came out of surgery at Capitol City hospital. I'm over there now and ain't no sign of Boss or Enos. Listen, ya think… aw DANG IT! Ya'll ain't got another car till Daisy gets done over at the Boar's Nest!" Luke pounded his fist on the hood of the Jeep in frustration. "Bo, I dunno if Lulu knows or not, I gotta feelin' this is somethin' to do with why we was forbid from town yesterday. Rosco had mentioned somethin' that had neared scared the wits outta him on the mountain, Boss is in deep an' this has gotta be related. An' if that's the case, I doubt Boss'll tell Lulu about it."

"Um, sure, Luke. Dang! Is he okay?"

"I dunno." Luke let the frustration loose in his voice. "They wont tell me much of anything, 'cept that he's alive still. I think I'll hang out here so he wont wake up alone like."

"That's a good idea, Luke. I'll tell the others. Maybe we can call Lulu and she can let us use her car and we can all meet ya there."

Luke nodded, feeling drained. "Yeah, sounds fine. I'm gonna go back in now and see if they'll let me see him."

"Okay, Luke. Take care and we'll be there as soon as we can."

The connection was dropped and Luke went back into the building. Upon seeing him, the nurse he had talked to last waved him over to the desk. Heart thudding suddenly, he hurried over and wondered if something had gone wrong.

"You can see him now, if you want. He'll be a little groggy so don't overtax him. If the doctor or a nurse comes in, stay out of the way." She said as way of warning and then went back to work.

Luke nodded and thanked her quickly and breezed through the swinging doors to locate the room he knew the sheriff was in. Upon finding it, the door was closed and he stared at the handle as if it would bite him. He was afraid of what he'd find on the other side of that door. What if… what if Rosco…….

Taking a deep breath, the youth opened the door and strode in. First thing he saw was the bed, then the lump under the covers. Rosco appeared whole, but Luke had no way of knowing what was under the sheets. The old cop was asleep. He looked peaceful lying there and Luke hated to think of the pain and suffering the sheriff had gone through. Luke knew that every member of the armed forces be they stationed at home or abroad knew the chances they took with the job. He himself had signed a form when he enlisted in the Marines. He knew Rosco had to sign something similar. Every lawman knew the risks that went with the job. But it was so painful to see him there, knowing that he was full of holes. And he was feeling pissed having the notion that Boss Hogg somehow had something to do with it.

He slowly went over to the head of the bed and noted the bandage that was wrapped about his left shoulder and chest. The IV was strung up and he was attached to a heart monitor.

Still staring at him, he sat down at the chair that was there and worried. The bandage was over the heart. He wish he knew, he wish he had some details as to what the hell happened to him. But no one seemed all that anxious to impart such things to the Duke boy. Why was this happening?

Luke took the risk and reached over and held onto Rosco's hand. It was callused and limp and had the IV needle taped to it. His fingers played across the surface as he stared at the slack face. He hoped the sheriff was feeling no pain and wouldn't, at least for a while. Luke still had no idea just how bad Rosco's wounds were and it was driving him spare.

Luke hadn't even been aware that he'd fallen asleep while still clutching at Rosco's hand. He jerked awake and realized the reason he woke was that the hand was squeezing his own tightly. The boy's heart raced and he looked to see tired, blue eyes staring at him. When their eyes met, he saw the man smile.

"Sorry ah was a lil' late. Ah was on my way, honest." It seemed like those two sentences nearly took all the energy he had because his eyes closed again and Luke wondered if he had fallen back to sleep. But they opened again and peered intently at him.

Rosco opened his mouth to speak some more but Luke took his hand into both of his and started to stroke them soothingly and shushed him.

"Sh-h-h-h. Rosco. You'll wear yourself out and if the doc's think it's my fault, they'll boot me outta here an' you'll be alone.

But Rosco stubbornly spoke again, "Ah's jus' wanted ya to know. Ah was gonna… ah was thinkin' 'bout you an' what you said… ah was gonna let you… make love to me." And Rosco sighed sadly, tiredly. He had to admit he was surprised when he woke up to find it was Luke that was keeping him company instead of his own family. It touched him that the youth was so concerned for him.

Luke's smile was all engulfing and made Rosco smile too. "It means a lot to me that you would give yourself to me like that! You have no idea, Rosco… what you mean to me."

Rosco squeezed Luke's hand again. The boy clutched at him like he was his lifeline and it made him feel something he'd never felt before… wanted.

"I love you, Rosco."

Rosco felt his throat tighten with the honest sentiment the Duke boy laid bare. Their eyes were locked as if playing a game of chicken. Rosco searched through his feelings, trying to figure out if things were truly mutual. The harsh inner voice that often yelled at him seemed silent, as if it had been the thing that had been shot, not him. He had feelings for the boy… he had finally admitted to himself. When he looked at Luke, it felt like something pleasant was swimming around inside him. He'd felt full, instead of the usual hollowness that threatened to swallow him alive after his failed joke of a marriage.

Rosco's voice felt squeezed and his eyes stung with tears he refused to shed. "Ah think ah love you too, Luke."

Rosco never understood what it meant when someone said that someone glowed with joy… at least until now. Luke was positively glowing and the youth laughed with such relief and love that Rosco's will broke and he himself cried happily as Luke suddenly loomed over him and gently hugged him about the shoulders. Luke buried his face into Rosco's neck on the opposite side of the bandage, his warm breath on the bare skin sent shivers throughout the cop.

Luke shifted so he was nearly nose-to-nose with Rosco. He saw the tear tracks on his cop and wiped them away as tenderly as if Rosco were a girl. Then he leaned in and kissed the man deeply. Rosco responded immediately, kissing him back just as feverishly and his right hand reached up and positioned itself behind Luke's neck, drawing the boy in closer. Tongues tripped and tied in each other's mouths, pleased groans muffled by the hungry kiss.

Bo stood in the door, having closed it almost on himself to keep any others out. He stared on in absolute shock, jaw dropped to the floor at what he saw. Luke… and… Rosco? The blonde felt suddenly guilty for spying on the very intimate moment but it was like a car wreck with dead bodies all over the place, you couldn't look away.

Bo wondered what on earth had gone on up on the mountain between those two, then just as suddenly decided he didn't really want to know.

After he, Uncle Jesse and Daisy had arrived at the hospital, he'd jumped out and went on ahead as they parked. He was glad he did. He wasn't sure how Uncle Jesse'd take to these sudden turn of events. It was still messing with his mind. He knew for a fact Luke loved girls, had made love to half of Hazzard County… so… why Rosco?

He continued to look on in stunned silence and yet couldn't bring himself to leave. Luke and Rosco? The thought kept hitting up against the brick wall in his head painfully. Luke and Rosco? Rosco and Luke? Had they? Did they? Are they?

To Bo's relief, the kiss finally broke. The two continued to stare at each other so lovingly that only served to further confuse the other Duke boy, almost like they were the only two people in the world. Bo backed out slowly, letting the door shut, but not all the way, afraid the click of the latch would be enough to announce his presence. So all that he could see of the room was a hairline crack and he could hear them talking.

"Rosco, what the hell happened to you? This is because of Boss Hogg, isn't it?"

Bo could hear the stark anger in his cousins words.

"Now, Luke… like what ah said before, ain't none o' your business! Ah want you to stay outta this, ya hear?"

"Rosco! Like it or not, you ARE my business, dang it! Now, tell me what happened!"

Bo stood beside the door, couldn't help but overhear as he kept an eye out for his family.

"Ah'm'a warnin', Luke. That's all ah am."

"What kind of warning?"

"Boss tried to get outta it an' they didn' like it none. They mowed me down in mah own station with Boss an' Enos watchin'. Dunno if they meant fer me to live or not. Don' suppose they cared either way."

Bo winced; glad he didn't know anyone as cold hearted as whoever it was that shot up Rosco.

"That why Boss and Enos ain't here?"

Bo couldn't hear what was said and guessed that Rosco nodded or something, he sure hoped they weren't kissing again.

"Dammit, Rosco! It's gonna end! This is the last straw!"

"Luke! Stop this now!" There was a pause and a sound of equipment moving and Bo imagined that they must be struggling or something. "Luke! They're killers, ya hear me? They're gonna kill you if you get involved! Why the heck do ya think ah kept ya'll from town yesterday!"

Bo stood there, stunned. If what he was hearing was true, then Rosco probably saved both of their lives… and he had near been fit to be tied about the whole darned thing! Bo sighed, looks like Rosco earned yet another apology from him.

"I know, Rosco, I figured that out already!"

Bo blinked at that. That was news to him.

"Luke! Dammit! Ah ain't gonna lose ya now!"

The blonde at the door balked at how desperate the sheriff's words were. Luke's response was too muffled for him to hear clearly. Bo saw Uncle Jesse and Daisy through the glass on the other side of the swinging doors. They'd wonder why he was still standing outside so he made a lot of noise with the handle to let them know they were about to have company.

Luke was standing at the head of Rosco's bed looking angry, Rosco looked agitated and his blanket was half slung off so Bo could see the bandages clearly. Damn, he thought to himself.

"Hey, Luke… Rosco." Bo sauntered on in like he hadn't just seen them lip locked like their life depended on it.

But Luke looked like he was ready to leave and he left Rosco's side. Rosco was too worn to do much more then vocally protest.

"Look after him, Bo. I'll be back." Luke said and brusquely breezed past Bo after those short words and a quick hand on the shoulder.

"Luke!" Rosco called after him.

"Luke, where ya goin'?" Bo wanted to know, feeling unsettled with all that he had learned.

But Luke didn't answer and shoved the door open and almost ran into Jesse and Daisy. He barely stopped.

"Luke! Getcher ass back in here!" Rosco hollered after him. "FREEZE!"

"Luke… hey now, where are ya goin'?" Uncle Jesse asked too confounded at Luke's behavior to do much more then that.

Daisy looked on just as dumbfounded after her cousin who barely acknowledged them with a glance.

"Bo! Go an' bring 'im back! He's gonna get himself killed!" Rosco nearly yelled at the blonde who just nodded in confusion and started to finally move in the direction of the door.

"Now, what do you suppose has gotten into Luke?" Jesse asked Daisy.

"Maybe Rosco." Bo said under his breath in answer as he walked past his family, not knowing if they heard him or not.

"Bo?" Daisy's voice pricked at the middle cousin's back and he turned around, knowing he was getting further and further behind Luke by the minute.

"Luke's gonna get himself into trouble, the same sorta trouble Rosco got himself into… I gotta stop him."

Jesse shooed him out the door with broad arm gestures, "Well then git!"

Bo nodded and ran off to follow his cousin. He had a pretty good idea where Luke was heading. If Rosco was gunned down at the Sheriff's station, then he figured the only place Boss would be feeling more secure at would be the Boar's Nest with it's infamous back room.

Daisy and Jesse came into the room, taking note of Rosco's disarray and general state of exhaustion.

"You look awful, Rosco." Daisy said truthfully.

Rosco was lying back on his pillow, taking in deep breaths. His arguing with Luke had overtaxed him and he was feeling the strain. He sure didn't appreciate Daisy's candid review of him.

"An' just how would'ja expect a feller to look after he gets shot!" He said testily. Inwardly he was upset about Luke and worried for him. Dumb kid is gonna get himself dead, Rosco thought to himself anxiously.

"Now now…" Jesse said trying to placate the cop. "We're just here to keep ya comp'ny. We was gonna bring Lulu down here, but J.D.'s got'er locked up in th' house tight as ya please."

Rosco didn't look too surprised at that.

"You need anything, Sugah?" Daisy drew the blanket back up over Rosco and tucked him in.

Ah need Luke back, but Rosco didn't dare say that out loud.

"If the doc says it's okay, som'thin' to drink would be nice." Rosco sighed and closed his eyes.

"I'll go find th' doc and see if it's alright. Be right back." Jesse said kindly then departed.

Rosco felt a light hand rest upon his arm and opened his eyes to see Daisy sitting where Luke had been moments before. She smiled at him, but he could see her eyes wouldn't let the smile reach them fully.

"How you feelin', Rosco?" She asked concerned.

Rosco always marveled at how no matter how badly he had treated them in the past, it always seemed no malice was ever carried over. It was almost as if, as far as the Duke's were concerned, he started out with a clean slate every day. He immediately felt guilty for all the rotten deeds he'd perpetrated against them in the past… sure they were in Boss's name, but he hadn't the will power to go against his brother in law. He wished he could forgive and forget like the Duke's. If Luke got hurt because of all this, or worse, dead… Rosco knew he'd never forgive Boss.

Rosco was so lost in thought about it that he wasn't watching what he said as closely as he should have. "Ah'll never forgive mah lil' fat buddy for this… not for what happened to me, but… Luke…"

Daisy stroked his arm amazed at Rosco's concern for a Duke. "Don'choo worry none, Sugah. Luke ain't in trouble yet."

"But he's a Duke." Rosco muttered, still too wrapped up in his thoughts over Luke to veto his mouth.

"Rosco," Daisy shushed the man gently. "Luke's gonna do what he thinks is the right thing to do, it's how we was all brought up."

"Ah know that!" Rosco interjected irritably. "He's gonna get himself killed 'cause of it, then ah'll be all alone again."

Daisy wondered what he meant by that. "Rosco, but you ain't alone. You got your momma and Lulu. You always got us Duke's if you need us. You're just too stubborn to see that."

"You don' unnerstand…" Rosco said, feeling wrung out. Whatever adrenaline he'd received from trying to physically keep Luke there with him had suddenly disappeared, leaving a void that threatened to take what little strength he had left.

"If you tell me, maybe I would." Daisy kept stroking his arm, wondering if Rosco was even in his right mind at the moment.

"Ah'm sorry ah gotcha into this mess, Luke. That mean ya don' love me no more?" Rosco's voice petered out just as he did and then just like that, the man was unconscious once more.

Daisy stared at Rosco, trying to make sense of the mans drowsy words before sleep had taken him. Rosco worrying so much for Luke, his concern about being alone if something happened to Luke, worrying if Luke was going to still love him after all this… Daisy didn't need a visual like the one Bo received to figure out that there was something going on between Luke and Rosco. Her brow furrowed for a moment, then the smile did reach her eyes as she patted the sheriff's arm. She was glad Rosco finally found someone to care after him like he deserved. She must admit there was a while when even she had a small crush on him, but she didn't do anything about it so as not to hurt Enos. So she wasn't surprised that someone like Luke who saw the man nearly every day would have the same feelings, or possibly even stronger, for what little she knew. She understood why Luke would want to hide it, while dating kin and whatnot was not out of the ordinary in the deep south, homosexuality, while she knew it was practiced, was not highly thought of. She just wished that Luke was comfortable enough to at least tell his own family about it. That way Luke and Rosco would always have a safe house to go to in any case.

Uncle Jesse returned with three glasses of lemonade. He saw that Rosco was asleep, so set the sheriff's on the bedside table and handed one to Daisy who took it gladly. Daisy decided that something like what she suspected was better revealed by Luke and/or Rosco, not her. So she edited the conversation between her and Rosco after Jesse had asked about it.

Jesse shook his head. "I sure hope Luke knows what he's getten hisself into."

"I think he does, Uncle Jesse, that's why he's gone to do it." Daisy said then sipped her lemonade.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Hazzardous Relations

By: Brenna "Snakelady" Dawkins

A Dukes of Hazzard Fanfic

Part 5

Summary: Luke and Rosco get stuck out in the wilderness together alone and do what they must to survive. Secrets revealed, emotions and relations explored. No flames! Luke+Rosco pairing

Ratings: R

Disclaimer: Dukes of Hazzard is owned by Gy Waldron, Paul Picard, and Warner Brothers

(Author's Note: Wanted to say thanks to the gang in the Duke chat who helped me out here! The boys weren't very cooperative during this chapter. Waves!)

Rosco woke to find Daisy was still there, sitting in her chair and had somehow gotten a hold of a magazine. He didn't see Jesse and, much to his disappointment, no Luke.

"Daisy? Please tell me Bo caught up to Luke?"

"Sorry, Sugah… haven't heard no word from either of 'em. Uncle Jesse went to try to raise either on the CB." Then she smiled and leaned over, "You're really concerned for Luke, ain'tcha?"

Rosco blinked, unawares of what he'd foolishly imparted just before passing out. "Ah… well, o' course ah am! Ah'm the sheriff 'round here, ain't ah?"

Daisy's smile broadened and she patted his shoulder. "Rosco, you have no idea what you said to me before you fell asleep again do ya?"

Rosco paused and thought a moment but his mind was a blank. Then a look of horror crossed his face. Oh God! His hand wiped down his face tiredly.

"Please tell me ah didn't say annithin' stupid…" Rosco sighed and found he couldn't look directly at Daisy.

"I'm happy for ya, Rosco! Don't be ashamed you finally found someone who loves you! You don' have to hide your affections for Luke from me. I think it's sweet!" She squeezed his arm gently. "Hey, ya want your lemonade now? The ice's melted an' all, but it's still good."

Rosco nodded numbly, feeling like his head was spinning. Daisy knew… but she seemed quite pleased about it. He accepted the glass of warm lemonade and took a sip.

"Jesse and Bo know?" He asked, his voice sounded tired.

"I don't think so." Daisy said. "So, how long this been goin' on?"

Rosco made a point to take a very long swig of lemonade before he had to answer.

"When we was on th' mountain."

She couldn't help it, she was so curious. "Who made the first move?"

Rosco blushed. "Luke did."

"How did… you two… you know…" Daisy pressed.

He knew she was looking intently at him and it made him even more nervous. He stared across the room. "Daisy… if ya got questions… ah'm sure Luke would be more suitable to ask… ah-ah'm still real uncomfortable 'bout this."

Daisy leaned back. "It's okay, Rosco. Sorry for bein' nosey, but… can ya blame me? I mean… a Coltrane datin' a Duke…"

"Ah know, but it ain't gonna be spread 'round Hazzard, ah'll tell you that now! It's none o' anyone else's business but me 'n Luke's! Ya got that?" Rosco replied irritably, still unable to look at her.

"It' s okay, hun. I'm real good at keepin' secrets." Daisy said and couldn't help but wonder how two guys could make love. She tried to visualize tender touches and kisses being exchanged by those two and it made her blush.

Which was when Rosco finally got up the nerve to look at her. "What?"

"Just pictured you two together, is all." She said and blushed harder, which caused Rosco to blush.

Rosco quickly looked away. "Daisy…"

"I said it's okay with me, Rosco… it's just… somethin' that's gonna take folks some time to get used to, is all." She touched his arm again. "I hope it works out for ya'll."

The old cop sighed. "Me too, Daisy." The only thing that moment that could tear him away from worrying about what Daisy thought about him and Luke was worrying over Luke and what fool thing the kid was about to do.

Luke made it to the Boar's Nest, having figured out the same thing Bo had earlier, and he was rewarded by seeing Boss's white Caddie parked out front, so he pulled the Jeep into a spot and killed the engine. Stepping out, he moved with a purpose straight to the front door, knowing Boss wouldn't open the back door that led immediately to the office for him. So he stormed through the bar and went straight to the office.

His fist pounded on the door. "Boss! Open up!"

"Luke? Just get outta hea'! Or ah'll get Enos to arrest ya for breakin' n' entern'!"

"Boss! I can' break n' enter no place that's already open!"

"Well, this hea' office ain't open to no riff raff!" Boss's belligerent response came.

"Dammit, Boss! Rosco's been shot an' you don' even bother visitin' him!" Luke pounded once more on the door. "Our farm's in jeopardy! Open up!"

"Get the hell outta here, Luke Duke!"

Luke was seeing red and he gathered up himself, then let loose an almighty kick to Boss's office door. Two more powerful kicks and the door split in half just enough that it was literally hanging off the hinges. He shoved on the cheap door and it moved for him. He saw Boss Hogg standing up, cigar in mouth, and a surprised look on his fat jowls.

"You is gonna pay fer that there door, Luke Duke!"

But Luke wasn't in the mood for Boss's quirks. He stood there in front of the man and he was almost shaking with the anger. It took him longer then counting to ten to calm himself enough to talk. He also had to think of what he could say without giving away his feelings for the sheriff. If Boss Hogg knew… he'd make their lives hell. Of that he was certain.

Meanwhile, Boss was squirming under the long pause, wondering when the Duke would blow.

"Boss, this has gone on far enough! Not only has your actions put ever'one's farm in jeopardy, not to mention several historical sites in town, but your sheriff is convalescin' back in the hospital an' you're here countin' the money you skimmed and scammed!"

Boss hadn't realized he'd left the moneybox open, he was too busy shoving paperwork in the drawer as Luke kicked down the door to get to it yet.

Luke took a step closer to Boss and the fat man in white took a wary step back.

"Luke… you take a step closer to me an' I really will call Enos! I'm gonna give ya a free ticket outta hea', but jus' one… if ya don' leave now-"

Selfish, conniving, greedy! Luke closed the gap between him and Boss quickly. He grabbed Boss Hogg by the throat and with his forward momentum, pushed the man back, until Boss's legs hit his desk and the man was pressed down with his back up across its surface. His moneybox was knocked to the ground and the bills went flying, along with a few other things he kept on his desk with the rough action.

It felt good to see the fat man look upon him with such fear in his eyes. Luke raised his fist up with his other hand around Boss's throat and his body pinning the fat man down. The threat couldn't've been plainer then if he'd painted a sign describing what he was planning on doing.

"Tell me what's goin' on, Boss! Rosco said he was shot as a warnin'! A warnin' for what?"

Boss had his hands raised up in front of his face in an attempt to fend off the potential blow. "Now, Luke… calm yersself! The… business men I'm in business with… they on their way hea' now, they's the same's who shot Rosco for no reason othah then to scare me into not backin' outta their deal. They see ya hea' talkin' with me like this… ya think I wanted Rosco to get shot? You think I wanna see anyone else get shot?"

Luke's rage settled enough for Boss's words to sink in. He lowered his fist slowly, though it still ached to hit home. With clear reluctance, Luke backed up and Boss squirmed himself upright, his pudgy hand about his throat in a reflexive action.

Boss eyed a clearly angry Luke carefully. "Luke, I honestly didn' think any o' this'd happen. I dunno how much Rosco toldja, but listen to me when I say, the less ya know, the better off ya are."

Luke shook his head stubbornly. "What the hell are ya up to? Why's it involve half the towns property?"

"Collateral… in case I can't pay."

Luke squinted at him. "Can't pay what, Boss?"

"Obviously not enough to keep his mouth shut." A new and gruff voice from behind caused the two in a face off to quickly spin around to see five, large men in dark clothes, two had guns pointed right at them. "I'm disappointed in you, Hogg. You'd think our little message we left with your sheriff would've done the job proper, like."

"He ain't no one to concern yourself with. Just a local yocal." Boss babbled as he stared down the nose of one of the guns with his hands upraised.

"He's seen us, which already is too much. You weren't thinkin' of doublecrossin' us, now were ya, Hogg?" One of the baddies ground out from behind his raised gun.

Boss laughed nervously, already starting to sweat bullets, fat, upraised hands shaking. "Now… why'd you think such a thing? His cousin works hea' as a waitress an' I was just discussin' with him how I don' think she deserves a raise." Boss flicked Luke a quick look that pleaded with him to play along.

"We overheard enough to know that you weren't discussing no waitress paycheck. Shall I get the rope, Hal?"

Bo was speeding along in Uncle Jesse's truck towards the Boar's Nest, barely paying any heed to any traffic signs and anxiously blazing past any slower vehicles that he got behind on the way. He'd tried to raise his upset cousin on the CB several times but to no avail. He was worried. It was so unlike Luke to go off the deep end like that. Out of all of 'em, Luke was the most steadfast one of their clan, rising to anger even slower then Uncle Jesse. It was almost frightening to see Luke this angry. It was a loud and clear sign that this relationship with Rosco was a lot more serious then it had been with any girl.

But why Rosco, Bo thought for the millionth time since he'd seen what he now envisioned in his mind as The Kiss. Then he recalled all the times Rosco had told them none of what he did against them was personal… then why did he seem to so enjoy getting them into trouble? He wondered what this could do for Rosco's job and decided he understood why they kept their relationship a secret… but he wished they'd at least tell the family. Sure it was hard to wrap the mind around, but he supposed he'd eventually get used to seeing them together as a couple, and he was certain the same could be said for Daisy and Uncle Jesse. He wasn't too sure about Lulu and knew Boss Hogg could never be told.

Messy. Leave it to a Duke to screw up something as easy as love. He was coming upon the Boar's Nest when he saw a familiar roly-poly man dressed all in white from head to toe. He came staggering out of the wall of brush and waved the Duke down.

Bo grimaced and slowed. When he got closer, he saw that Boss was banged up pretty smartly and his white suite wasn't so white any longer. Blood from his nose and lip was staining his white collar.

"Boss, you look like hell."

"An' I'll probably end up goin' there if you don' let me in so we can chase them dudes down. They's still got Luke an' roughed him up worse'n me. They was gonna kill us an' then burn the evidence."

Bo paled and his foot itched to stomp on the gas to follow after, but only Boss knew which way they were heading, so he waited until the fat man got settled into the passengers seat. Once the man was seated, he did hit the gas to the floor, the truck's tires slid out from the sandy road, but finally grabbed some purchase and they were on their way.

"You say they was gonna kill ya'll?" Bo's brows furrowed as he kept his eyes firmly on the road ahead of them. "What kinda car was they drivin' and what direction?"

"South, to the old abandoned mines, I suspect, they was drivin' a blue Datsun. They about as many of them in the county as orange Dodge Chargers." Boss replied stoutly as he struggled to capture his breath.

Bo spared the fat man a glance. "How was it that you got away and Luke didn't"

Boss heard the accusation in the boys words. "They had two in the car with us, one was drivin'. Only could keep one of us from jumpin'. They don' know this county like I do, I jumped out an' then scurried down into the gully an' went deep into the underbrush all the way back to hea'."

Bo felt prickly. "Luke coulda wrestled em down an' got away."

"They broke his arm 'cause he gave em trouble at the Boar's Nest." Boss finally revealed. "They said his neck was gonna be next."

Bo felt himself tense up. He suddenly wondered what Rosco would do if he found out Boss had stood aside and watched while the bad guys beat Luke and did nothing to help. He was very glad he wasn't Boss at the moment because he had a feeling that Rosco was definitely going to have something to say about that.

"Boss, what the hell were ya doin' getten' in cahoots with folk like that!"

"Knew the deal was too good to be true to be trusted." Was all the man said.

"Who are they Boss?"

"I went where the money was, and the money led to Columbia."

"Isn't that somewhere in Mexico?" Bo queried, still puzzled and hoped he had the correct grasp on geography. "I still don' understand."

"It's best you don'. You don' wanna know what these people are capable of, Bo. You really don'."

Bo scowled but decided he was done talking to Boss Hogg. He was nervous and scared, wondering just how much worse a shape Luke was in compared to Boss. The Duke knew that there was no way he and Boss on their lonesome could rescue Luke from the men from Columbia. He picked up the CB and started to call in reinforcements.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Hazzardous Relations

By: Brenna "Snakelady" Dawkins

A Dukes of Hazzard Fanfic

Part 6

Summary: Luke and Rosco get stuck out in the wilderness together alone and do what they must to survive. Secrets revealed, emotions and relations explored. No flames! Luke+Rosco pairing

Ratings: R

Disclaimer: Dukes of Hazzard is owned by Gy Waldron, Paul Picard, and Warner Brothers

(Author's note: Sorry for the delay, was having some serious writers block for this one! Hope the wait was worth it!)

Lloyd was sitting in the front of the blue Datsun in the passenger seat next to Hal. Luckily their remaining passenger was being cooperative. He rued the moment Hal had made the fateful decision that they didn't need the rope. The young man had tried to fend them off when they came for him and put up a valiant struggle, but Lloyd had to subdue him as quickly as he could. The best way to do that was to make sure the man was in too much pain to fight back. So he'd grabbed the boy's arm and twisted until he heard the resounding crack that told him the bone was well and truly broken. The young man had cried out and stopped fighting them after that. The fat man in white was as docile as a pussycat until they were driving along and they both seemed to have made some sort of agreement and tried to escape from the moving car at the same time.

Lloyd had only managed to get a hold of the youth and was cursed at by Hal for letting the fat man escape. Lloyd took the berating on the chin like usual. He grabbed Luke's hands, grinning as the kid winced with the pain of it. He worked the rope around the kid's wrists roughly, jerking every now and then to make a point. The kid had only cried out the one time the arm had actually been broken and he wanted to make him do it again, hoping that if he was in enough pain, that no more foolish heroics would be carried out. After he got the rope securely about Luke's wrists, he held onto the other end.

"You try that again, and I'll make this bullet," he held up his gun, "go through your brain. I missed the cops heart on purpose… you, I have no reason to miss."

He saw the boys face go from one of cold calculation to that of barely contained rage. "You shot the sheriff?"

"Always did like that song. 'I shot the sheriff… but I did not shoot the deputy…'" He sang aloud. "Sung that little number as I did that stupid ass cop. I'll shoot your ass next if you don't behave." He warned.

Luke grit his teeth as he stared at the man who'd shot his love. After he'd come back from Viet Nam, he'd made a promise to God and to himself that he'd never kill again. He knew already that he was going to have to break that promise to give Rosco some justice. Eye for an eye, and all that.

Luke didn't rise to the bait, not wanting to risk further injury to his person. If he died from his stupidity, what would become of Rosco? So he turned his head and stared out the window and tried to see if he knew where he was.

Rosco woke up again, having been aware that he'd even nodded off. Feeling groggy, it took him a moment to realize that Luke was still missing. In a panic, he sat up quickly. Big mistake. Groaning in agony, he carefully lay back down against the propped up pillow.

"You gonna hurt yerself, sugah, if you don' settle down."

Rosco spared Daisy a look, amazed that she was still there. It felt kind of nice that there was someone there so that he didn't have to wake up alone. He should've figured that it was just the Duke's way to do such a thing.

"Ainthca gotta job to get to?" He said rather crossly in his pain.

Daisy patted his arm. "You in pain, Rosco?" She asked, ignoring the question. "I can go fetch the doc and see if it's okay to give you another shot."

"Ugh, don' be sayin' shot to me none." Rosco muttered.

"Sorry, hun." Daisy said sympathetically. "I'll get the doc fer ya."

When she stood up to leave, Rosco quickly grabbed her arm. Daisy turned back to face him, his eyes were a bit misty and sounds came from his throat but he couldn't seem to find the words.

Daisy smiled kindly at the sheriff and squeezed his hand. "You're welcome, Rosco." She saw his small smile back, a smile of relief that he didn't have to say it out loud.

He let go of her hand and watched her leave.

"Luke, where the hell are ya?" He mumbled glumly to himself as he stared at the wall across from his bed. "Don' be leavin' me alone now. It ain't fair. Don' be takin' him from me when ah jus' found him. Why was ah so blind? We coulda been together long time ago. What's he want with a dummy like me, anyways?"

In his bout of self-depreciation, something else snuck up into his heart. Fear. Part of him, the old, suspicious habit he'd fine tuned over the years worried that maybe it was all a con after all. It was just too good to be true.

He shook his head, hating that he could think such a thing of Luke. In his heart, he knew that Luke just didn't work that way. He always knew, but he'd let Boss fool him into thinking otherwise.

He wanted to roll over onto his side but knew that would be impossible, so he stayed there on his back, agonizing over the missing Duke boy.

Not too much time passed before Daisy returned. She sat back down beside the sheriff.

"I'm sorry, Rosco, but the doc said that it's too soon to administer another dose of painkiller."

Rosco sighed at the news. The pain wasn't too bad, but it wasn't pleasant and he knew it'd only get worse before it got any better.

He was lost in thought when Daisy spoke up again. "So… you an' Luke gonna move in together? Gonna get married?"

Rosco's eyes widened and he blubbered. "Daisy… ah only just recently come to know the feelin's ah got for Luke. Ah'd say it's a little too soon to be considerin' such a thing. An' same goes for marriage… ah doubt there's a single county in Georgia that'd consider legalizin' same sex marriages, anyway."

Rosco stared at Daisy, not used to having such long and pretty damned personal talks with her. It was disorienting and at the same time kind of nice.

"Don' fret none, Rosco. Ya'll got time. Funny, you didn' sound disgusted with the idea of marryin' Luke."

Rosco fidgeted. "Ah didn' think ah could love again after the Sue Ann fiasco, but…" The sad memory only made Rosco feel worse. "Luke awakened feelin's ah thought weren't meant for me no more."

"Who said you didn' deserve anyone to love ya, Rosco?" Daisy asked aghast.

The tired cop shrugged. "When ya been 'lone for as much as ah have… that's tell enough."

The young Duke frowned at such disheartening words. She didn't know what to say to that. "Well… I hope Luke'll make up for lost time." Was about the kindest thing she could think of saying.

That brought him back round to worrying after Luke again, which was when Jesse came back in.

"Ah, Rosco, you're awake. That's good. Well, I been talkin' with the doc an' since none o' your close relatives are here, he conceded to tellin' me 'bout your condition."

Rosco tensed. "Go on, Jesse. How bad is it?"

"They got all but one o' the bullets outta ya."

"You mean Rosco's still got a bullet inside him?" Daisy said disturbed. "Why on earth didn' they take 'em all out?"

"Now, Daisy," Jesse said placating, noticing the almost sickly look on Rosco's face at what he'd just revealed. "That final bullet was so close to the heart, one wrong move'd kill him surer then sugar in a gastank'd kill a car."

Rosco remained silent so Jesse went on. "They's gonna leave it in you for a time until it'll eventually move. The doc's think it'd most likely move away from your heart instead of into it. It'll take time. So while you're recoverin', you gotta take it real easy or else that last bullet'll surely kill ya."

The sheriff wasn't happy. "Looks like ah'm resigned to desk duty for a while." His words were heavy on the glum.

"Don' worry, none, Rosco. I'm sure Boss'll help ya out by hiring more deputies while you're recoverin'." Daisy said trying to make her words sound bright for Rosco's sake.

"Mah penny-pinchin' Lil' Fat Buddy'll never spring for somethin' like that, lessin' it were volunteers." Rosco replied.

"We'll be glad to help any way we can, Rosco." Jesse nodded stoutly.

Rosco sighed. "Thanks, Jesse, but ah don' think it's up to you none." Of course, for all he knew, he might not have a job at all when he got back. If that was the case… what the hell would he do then?

Luke sat there in the back of the bad guys car sedately, cradling his broken arm, face still stinging from the brutal punches received as a punctuation mark courtesy of Lloyd. Seemed Lloyd liked to play it rough. He was a good underling, always eager to do his masters bidding, maybe even above and beyond. The Duke boy spared another glance out the window, certain now that they were heading towards the mine. It was a deep mine and there was plenty of long and deep tunnels in which a body could remain lost for quite some time.

Damn.

Luke knew his outlook was pretty bleak, but at the moment, he had no reason to hope. The one person who might know where he was, was Boss and the youth seriously doubted the fat man in white would be his savior.

He figured the only time he'd get one more chance to do anything about his situation was when they were at the mines. He'd have just one last chance to save his skin before they whacked him. Funny how when you knew you were going to die how everything seemed to slow and become more clear. He started thinking about the people he loved. Rosco lying in the hospital in pain… so very different from the vital, sensual man he'd known on the mountain. His gut had twisted seeing Rosco like that, a breath from death… it took him a moment to calm himself back down after thinking of what his sheriff had gone through, the pain, the fear. Bo, Daisy, and Uncle Jesse flitted through his mind and he felt a sense of regret. He should've told them about him and Rosco. It wasn't something to hide as if he was ashamed, but… dammit, he had been nervous. Too nervous to go through with it, he felt guilty. He should trust his family more, the ones who love him most, but what if…

He didn't want to think about it if he had to leave the farm in order to be with Rosco. Of course, if Lloyd had anything to say about it… he wouldn't ever have to worry about that, in fact, he wouldn't have to worry about anything again because he'd be dead.

When he looked out the window again, he saw a car in front of them. Hey, that truck looked familiar. Then he sat up straight. Couldn't be Uncle Jesse, could it? But the way the wheel was being handled, he recognized that it wasn't Jesse but Bo. How the hell? The truck was coming straight at them as if Bo was intending on playing chicken.

"What the hell? Who is this idiot?" Hal growled as he aimed the Datsun straight at the white Ford.

"Take him out?" Lloyd asked a little too eager.

"Hell yeah."

Lloyd leaned out the window and aimed his gun. Before he could squeeze off a round, he found an unbroken arm wrapping itself about his neck, pulling him away from the window. A shot went wild and shattered the windshield.

"Dammit, Lloyd!" Hal cursed as he tried to see through the spider web-style crack in the glass. "I'm gonna hurt you for this!"

The slow motion affect was still with Luke as he could see a white blur turn just a little too late as if Bo had meant to clip them on purpose. Hal shouted a volley of curse words as he fought the wheel. The Datsun, upon impact with the pickup tipped and became airborne. It continued it's forward momentum as it also began to twist until by the time it landed it was skidding on its side. When it came to a halt, it continued to roll until it was now resting on its roof.

Luke felt slightly dazed by the crash, but most importantly, he was alive. He was pressed up against the cars roof not having worn his seatbelt if only because the Datsun didn't have them in the back. Once he got turned around onto his belly, he crawled out of the window, a little shaken, noting the quiet coming from the two front seats. He'd never thought he'd hoped death upon anyone, but for Lloyd, he'd make an exception. Once out, he got on his good hand and knees and stood, albeit shakily.

He turned about unsteadily and viewed the damage. The dust had settled long before he'd scrambled out from the wreck. One wheel however was still slowly turning. Then his mind righted itself for a moment and he anxiously looked around for the white pickup. He spied it. The radiator was wrapped around a tree, spraying its superheated fluid into the air. The hood was crumpled in completely. Luke lurched towards the truck, his mind still trying to spin from the accident. It took every ounce of willpower for him to have made it all but a few feet. He slumped down onto his knees wearily with the ground below him spinning. He felt drunk.

"Bo." He called out fearfully having not spotted any movement from the white truck.

Finally, the driver's door swung open and the younger blonde boy stepped out, a big grin spread on his face when he spied his cousin.

"Heya, cuz. Used to be you'd bounce right back from a car crash worsen' this."

Luke grinned at him as he cradled his arm. "Used to be you could cause a crash without crashin' yerself."

"Would you two stop jawin' bout the inane?" Boss said crossly as he almost fell out of the passenger side.

Luke gawked at the Hazzard County commissioner. "Boss? Bo, what the hell is goin' on?"

Bo raised his eyebrow as he approached his injured cousin. "Ya think I found ya by divining rod? It were ol' Boss here that done tol' me where to find ya."

Luke stared at the fat man who was more scuffed up then he'd ever seen him. "Why?"

"As I toldja afore at the Boar's Nest, Luke… don' want anyone else hurt none 'cause o' this. 'Sides, I jus' want you boys in jail, not dead." The stout and greedy man replied about as honest as he could ever be. "But only iffin ya had gotten outta there when I warnedja…" Boss looked at Luke unhappily.

"You called that a warning?" Luke scoffed.

"Come on, ya'll we can bicker 'bout this later, after we came to a stop, I called Cooter to come pick us up at Willows Crossin'."

"That's ten miles from here, Bo." Luke groaned, not sure he could make it that far.

"You can lean on me, Luke." Bo offered.

They all froze though when the distinct sound of a hammer from a gun was being cocked behind Luke. They all instantly raised their hands high in the air standing still.

"Nice try, boys. Looks like we got two more to bury. Oh well, more bang for my buck." An all too familiar voice talked at Luke's back.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Hazzardous Relations

By: Brenna "Snakelady" Dawkins

A Dukes of Hazzard Fanfic

Part 7

Summary: Luke and Rosco get stuck out in the wilderness together alone and do what they must to survive. Secrets revealed, emotions and relations explored. No flames! Luke+Rosco pairing

Ratings: R

Disclaimer: Dukes of Hazzard is owned by Gy Waldron, Paul Picard, and Warner Brothers

Bo's, Luke's, and Boss's hands were all reaching up to the sky, well… one of Luke's was… the one that was broken couldn't be straightened out, much less raised up above the head. His back was still to the bad guys so he had no idea how many guns were on him. He stayed where he was kneeling and felt his heart race due to the proximity of danger. His eyes grabbed Bo's, but Bo's worried expression wasn't all that easy to read, and anyway, it wasn't like he actually had come up with a plan or anything on how they'd get out of this one.

"Okay, boy. You're Luke, right? Stay right where you are." Luke heard Lloyd command him then heard approaching footsteps. "Blondie, heard you say you called for some roadside assistance? Well, bring 'em over here instead of your original plan."

Luke felt the cold metal pressed against the back of his head and knew Lloyd had the gun against his head back there. His heart raced for a second, but tried not to let it show how scared shitless he was right then. He wasn't ready to leave just yet. He didn't want to leave Rosco alone, it'd break the man's heart and he'd caused the sheriff enough heartache lately.

"Now, mister, don' do nothin' rash." Bo nearly bleated, his voice nearly trembling. He stared into Luke's eyes. They looked so damn calm, he didn't know how his cousin did that, maybe it had something to do with the war and being scared all the time, he rationalized.

"Lookee, hea', Hal, be reasonable…" Boss began, his fat arms held up high, pudgy face grimacing in fear and annoyance.

"I'm DONE bein' reasonable with you, fat man!" Hal barked, his voice a little closer then Luke had figured.

Damn, both of them right behind me, he thought.

"My boss, he's tired of your ineffectual trafficking. It's endin' up COSTIN' him more money to police you then that which you bring in. That's bad business, and in our business, do you know what we do with bad business partners?" Hal continued gruffly.

"Izza waste." Boss mumbled over his fatty folds unhappily.

"You know how hard it is to keep an organization as big as ours in line? We have to do things this way, else there'd be no respect… no fear. Your operation… it's a playhouse to our mansion. You aren't a man to fear. With fear on your side… it cultivates obedience in others, after all, we can't have people filching from our profits."

Luke felt a second gun he didn't know Hal had hit him with a sharp whack of the muzzle. Two guns at his head… damn!

"Now, call back that fellow you'd called earlier and tell him to meet us here."

Bo nodded and cautiously turned to face the totaled pickup, hands still raised, though when he got to the door, he lowered them and reached in for the CB.

"Cooter, hey, Cooter, it's Bo Duke. 'Bout them directions I gave, must've been more muddled from the crash then I thought, we're o'er by Cedar Damn, where the old beaver damn used to be 'fore ole Harrison done blew that out with dynamite."

Luke couldn't hear Cooter's reply but felt one of the guns leave his favorite head, blessedly. He heard more footsteps behind him and saw Hal walk around him and up to Bo. Luke's blood ran cold as he worried over the goon shooting his cousin. Bo looked up, startled by the bad man's proximity and raised his hands.

"I done whacha told me to!" He sounded worried as well and backed up a pace towards the crumpled white hood.

"Yes you did, well done, Blondie." Luke's heart lurched as he saw Hal swing the gun up and aim.

His ears rang at the gunshot and only the gun at the back of his head kept him from leaping up. Frightened eyes stared at Bo, finally registering that his cousin was upright and wasn't clutching at any part of his body in the manner of one having been shot. Bo just looked scared out of his wits and had his attention fixed into the cab, where Luke's own gaze finally followed. He sighed with relief when he learned the CB was the only casualty as it smoked and sparked from the shot.

"Can't have a quick rescue now, can we?" Hal grinned as if he enjoyed the look of terror on Bo's face.

Through Luke's fear ridden mind, he caught the significance of that remark. Rescue. Only the living can be rescued, which stood to argue that he wasn't intending to kill them all. That small realization sparked the slightest respite from the hammering fear… only problem was… sometimes there'd be only one to be rescued.

"Whaddawe do now?" Boss asked nervously.

Hal grinned and kept his gun aimed at Bo's chest. "We wait for Mr. Cooter."

"Mr. Davenport." Bo replied, trying desperately to lighten the mood. And failing.

"What?" Hal groused.

Bo returned. "He ain't Mr. Cooter, he's Mr. Davenport."

Bo sucked in his breath when Hal ill temperedly raised the gun to aim at the younger Duke's face.

"Did I ASK?"

Bo's hands trembled. "N-no sir."

"You want me to blow your face clean off?"

"No'sir."

"What's my name!"

"Um… Sir?" Bo didn't know his name but somehow he figured saying 'I don't know' would also get him a diet full of lead.

"Good enough." Hal smirked at Bo's trembling and lowered his gun back to the youth's chest.

Boss recognized that Hal was just messing with them and wanted nothing more then to wipe that smirk off that mans face… had he a lick of courage at all. But he lived by the credo; he who lives to run away, lives to face another day. So he stood there as placidly as he could as they all waited for Cooter. There had to be someway to get these guys out of Hazzard and off his back without having to bring the Feds in.

The sound of an engine finally met their ears. Luke could tell from the sound alone that the approaching vehicle was Cooter's flatbed tower. 

"Get up." Lloyd punctuated his words with a rap to the back of the head from the muzzle of the gun.

Shakily, Luke did as ordered.

"Hands down, everyone. But I'm warning you, any funny business, any wrong movement, any warning to Mr. Davenport and I'll shoot someone, not sayin' who, not sayin' were, but I will." Hal announced loudly.

Luke was beginning to wonder if it was really Hal he should fear and not Lloyd. Lloyd was easy to figure out, but Hal… Hal seemed just unpredictable.

Everyone was looking as at ease as they could as Cooter pulled to a stop beside them. He stepped out of the cab and strolled over, eyeing the wreckage.

"Shoot, Bo, never said there was two wrecked cars. Well, I'll have to tow one first, then the other as LB's outta town. Ya'll okay? That's quite a fender

bender."

"They're fine…" Hal replied coolly then whipped his gun out, pointing it at the startled grease monkey. "But you're not, if you aren't smart."

"What would be the smart thing to do?" Cooter asked, his hands going up.

"Stand here, do nothing as we take the boy that's ours and your truck."

"Sounds like a plan." Cooter replied congenitally. But the older man gave Luke an apologetic glance.

Bo could only look on helplessly as Lloyd grabbed hold of Luke's broken arm and pulled him roughly to Cooter's truck. He could see it was hurting Luke greatly, but his older cousin gamely made no sound. He itched to go and help Luke, but those guns made it impossible. Hal kept his trained on them as Lloyd ushered a hurting Luke into the cab of the truck.

"Don't worry, Luke… we'll think of somethin'!" Bo called out, hoping his cousin'd believe it because he was having trouble doing so himself.

"Don't make promises you don't aim to keep, Blondie. Soon enough there wont be a body to rescue." Hal replied and backed over to the truck after he saw Lloyd and Luke were settled in, then scooted in next to Luke who was sandwiched in the middle.

The muzzle of Hal's gun found itself buried in between Luke's legs, pressed hard against his cock. Luke gasped and didn't dare move.

"No pulling what the fat man pulled earlier." Hal sneered. "Let's go, Lloyd."

Lloyd nodded, grinning and reached for the key that Cooter had left in the ignition. The engine turned over and soon they were speeding down the dirt road to the caves.

"What's the point of killing me?" Luke wanted to know.

An irritable Hal growled. "'Cause the boss ordered it and you're pissin' me off!"

Luke thought it wise then to keep quiet. He could sense ole Hal was on a hair trigger and was working on his last nerve. But he knew that if he didn't come up with an idea and soon, he'd be a goner.

They pulled up at last to the caves and Lloyd killed the engine. Luke found himself being dragged out of the cab and hurled to the ground in a billowing cloud of dust. The youth coughed and his eyes stung from the cloud and wasn't able to see and therefore block the savage kick to his side that sent him rolling. Now his side was hurting along with his arm. The role had twisted it a little and he grimaced with the pain of it.

Luke was still hacking when he received a kick to the gut. He almost gagged as the steel-toed boot lifted him up in the air. Spitting the bile to the ground, Luke looked up in time to see a hand reach for his throat. That iron grip lifted him up and he gasped for air, that familiar feeling of fear seeped into his bones. Why didn't they just kill him?

It was Lloyd… a little too close for comfort. Luke's good hand clasped around Lloyds, he tried to pry him off, but had no such luck.

"Boss didn't say we had to kill any witnesses right away. You see, the boss knows what we like, and what we like are scared lil' rabbits moments from death." Lloyd grinned silkily.

Luke didn't like the sound of that and tried to say so but his voice was nothing but an inaudible squeak. Then to his horror, Lloyd leaned in and there was no place Luke could run as the man kissed him square on the lips. He hated it… it sickened him. Those lips taking what wasn't theirs to take… He kicked out in anger. Lloyd pushed him away angrily and let go and he flew to the ground.

"Doing things like that will kill you that much faster. Don't fight us, at least you get to die with a smile on your face." Lloyd growled, hurried over to him and stepped on his broken arm.

Luke writhed and tried to punch the leg that ground his already painful arm into the ground.

"Cooperate?" Lloyd purred as the heel of his boot twisted.

The pain! Luke squirmed and fought but was too proud to cry out even though his mouth wanted to. He felt hands fumble around his belt, and then his belt was loosed. Images of Rosco flitted through his mind and he fought against the bad guys as best he could all the harder.

"Don't do it!" Luke protested as he felt his pants being unbuttoned, the zipper being pulled low. He felt panic as he was ignored and calloused fingers hooked the tops of his jeans and yanked them down. He tried to kick out at Hal but the bigger man just laughed at his sorry attempts at self-preservation. 'Oh God… Rosco… if I get out of this alive… please forgive me!' Luke thought in agony. Then he felt Hal fingering his boxers. "Please… anything but that…"

Hal laughed. "That's right, beg for mercy… maybe you'll get some…"

His boxers went past his knees and he was exposed to those two hated men… one of them the ones who had shot his love. He bit his lip… hard as he felt those rough hands grasp around his cock.

"Not a bad size, boy. You ever been with a man before, boy?" Hal grinned, not really expecting an answer.

'Rosco… Rosco… where are you when I need you?' Luke's frantic thought was cut short when the guy started to pump him. "No…" Luke whimpered and strained against the unwanted attention.

Hal laughed and acknowledged the youth's stiffened member. "Seems like you like it… your lips say no but you dick says oh, yes!" The hand slipped up and down his smooth shaft over and over again, it was already getting slick from his precum.

OhGodohGodohGod! He didn't want it to, but it did… it felt sooooo good! He hated it! Dammit! Only one man was allowed to go there! Luke closed his eyes against the vision of the hated man taking such liberties with him. 'Dear Lord, make me strong… let me get through this… let me see him again… and please… don't let him hate me for this!' He hoped God wouldn't turn his back on him now just because he was a homosexual. But, how could he hope for that when he hadn't even told his family yet? He knew it didn't make sense, but at the moment, his mind was going a mile a minute for at the moment, he was about to be raped.

Rosco lay there feeling fidgety. Daisy had gone back to work after taking a shower in his rooms facility. She'd kissed his forehead and told him not to worry. A useless phrase because if he was going to worry then, dammit, no one was going to stop him! Now he was alone and he had too much time to think. It'd been hours sense Bo had left and no one's heard a peep from him. What was going on? Where was Luke?

He thought back to his time with his lover on the mountain. It seemed like eons ago but in reality was only a few short days. He sighed happily, amazed at his finally accepting that he did love the boy. Never before had he thought someone like Luke could possibly be the one to make him happy. He wondered how his mamma would take the news that he wanted to be not only with a man, but with a Duke. He wondered if she'd tan his hide or be accepting of it.

"Dear Lord, and what about Lulu?" Rosco muttered. He had no idea how his fat sister would react… yes he did… she'd tell her husband Boss Hogg, then he'd really be screwed. He had no idea how to tell anyone. Maybe Luke will figure it out. He always was the idea man. The thought of Luke again brought another unexpected smile to his lips. Damn, he was going to have to get used to the way that boy made him feel. He liked it now, it didn't freak him out… but it still confused him. Pretty girls still turned his head. Hell, he had a nurse that damn near gave him the vapors. But Luke… Luke was different.

"Let him be okay, please, Lord? Ah love him. With all mah heart." Rosco whispered the prayer with fear and foreboding in his heart.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Hazzardous Relations

By: Brenna "Snakelady" Dawkins

A Dukes of Hazzard Fanfic

Part 8

Summary: Luke and Rosco get stuck out in the wilderness together alone and do what they must to survive. Secrets revealed, emotions and relations explored. No flames! Luke+Rosco pairing

Ratings: R

Disclaimer: Dukes of Hazzard is owned by Gy Waldron, Paul Picard, and Warner Brothers

Luke was pressed down at the shoulders by Lloyd who seemed to be overtly vocal in his delight at the farm boy's plight. He cheered Hal on and even issued suggestions.

"Shut the hell up, Lloyd! Lemme do this my own frigging way!" Hal growled at last as he unbuttoned his fly and pulled his pants down. "I've had more boys like this one under this belt then Talladega's got in horsepower."

Lloyd scowled and held his tongue, much to Luke's relief. It was getting on his nerves too. As Hal repositioned himself, a desperate, half-formed, half-assed plan came to Luke. If he could get those two annoyed at each other enough so they would fight themselves, maybe he could somehow slip away during the squabble.

"You gonna let him talk to you like that, Lloyd?" Luke asked boldly, looking up at the man, even though the one he was most concerned with was the other about to knock on his backdoor. "Why does he get first dibs anyway? I bet you're a much better kisser. Those that gotta brag like him got somethin' to hide, right? I betchur a great lay, ain'tcha?"

He definitely had Lloyd's attention now and was rewarded with a flustered stare from him, to Hal, then back again.

"He's-he's my boss." Lloyd said unhappily and with a touch of jealousy.

"So? You do all the grunge work don'tcha? I mean, you paid yer dues time an' again… you was the one who got things under control an' now yer lettin' someone else taste the first fruits of yer labor?" Luke shook his head. "Don'tcha have any pride?"

Hal glowered at Luke. "Shut up, farm boy! Lloyd… don't you listen to this dumb hick."

"I always get the doubledipped." Lloyd complained using a slang word that Luke wasn't familiar with, probably an inside thing. "Why can't I ever be first? You promised me the old cop, but I had to shoot him instead. Dammit, Hal!"

"Lloyd… don't be stupid. You think this dumb kid is worth fighting over? Well, how about that pretty blonde thing back at the crash? Wouldn't you rather have something like that instead of this?"

Lloyd blinked. "Blondie had such sweet lips…"

Luke felt sick in his stomach for what he was hearing. He hadn't meant for them to seek out others for their sick pleasure, especially Bo. Damn!

"Not worth fighting over!" Luke tried to salvage his mistake as quickly as he could, hoping to kill the fresh idea of Bo as meat as surely as an eighteen wheeler would kill an armadillo crossing the road. "I'll have you know I was a Marine!"

"He does have nice muscles. Look at that tone." Lloyd was easily redirected by what was right in front of him.

"That he does."

Hal prepared to lunge into a very tense Luke when one of Lloyd's hands reached up and shoved the man back.

"My turn to be first, asshole."

"Lloyd, you already pissed me off five times today and that's five times too much." Hal warned.

Lloyd pulled on Luke, dragging him back so he was in the gangsters lap. One of the man's arms drew around Luke's neck awkwardly in a possessive embrace that was more akin to a chokehold.

"I kill him now, neither of us get 'im."

Hal looked well enraged at his partner's audacity. "You bitch!" He screamed at him and pulled his gun out. Luke was unable to wriggle free from Lloyd's grip but that didn't stop him from trying. Then he watched as Hal moved his gun downward instead of aiming it at Lloyd like he thought was going to happen.

"Ha-a-aA-A-AH!" Luke cried out as he felt the cold, hard metal being jammed into his sphincter. He bucked once at the pain then froze in mid-second buck when he heard Hal pull back the hammer. Luke's breathing came in short gasps as his heart sped double-time from the fear. His back was half arched and his legs were spread wide, heels supporting his weight, toes spread apart, and his whole body quivered with the rigidity.

"How 'bout I split him in half right here, huh?" Hal smiled wickedly and nearly purred as he regained control of the situation in an instant. "That what you want? Would you rather have sloppy seconds or messy halves?"

"Well… when you put it that way…" Lloyd let his arm fall from Luke's neck and he scooted out from under his prisoner.

Luke's head smacked back into the dirt but that wasn't his immediate concern at the moment. Anything was better then to be sliced in half by a bullet in this way. Luke tried to say something to Hal but his tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth and his jaws ached from his teeth clenching as tightly as they were.

"Relax, farm boy." Hal ordered but did not remove the gun from Luke's ass.

Luke blinked back hot tears. Relax?! Was he kidding? Even arched up as he was in such an uncomfortable position, there was no way the youth thought he could ever see the way to relax with the muzzle of a gun stuck up his rectum.

"I SAID, relax!" Hal shoved the gun in further and Luke gasped again.

Luke stared up at the sky as he tried desperately to will his body to relax, muscle by painful muscle. The muscles twitched with reluctance, but finally, one by one, they went if not completely slack then certainly less rigid then they had a moment before. It took a bit of time before his back was laying flat on the ground once more. The only muscle that refused to loosen up was his anus. It held onto that gun tighter then Boss held onto a fistful of dollars.

Hal smirked as he made an attempt to move the gun and found it stuck firmly inside.

"Well, well, now… damn… why hadn't I ever tried THIS one before? I think this could well be a new thing for me, Lloyd." He laughed outright at his pleasure. "You'd think it'd be so obvious!"

Lloyd looked captivated enough that the surface anger seemed to have disappeared completely. "But… it's stuck. What good will that do?"

"This!" Hal shoved in the gun with so much force that Luke cried out as the trigger guard ground into his flesh. "See? Just takes a little muscle."

"Wouldn't it be easier if you lift him up more? Here…" Lloyd grabbed Luke's legs and pulled them forward which bent Luke almost in half.

Luke gasped again as the gun muzzle didn't bend with his body while inside him.

"A little less… yeah… that's perfect." Hal nodded as Lloyd moved Luke about so the position would be to Hal's satisfaction.

Tears were burning his eyes, but they hadn't flowed yet. He was going to die there. But what was worse was that the medical examiner would tell Rosco how he died… that he'd been sodomized… it would have been better if they had just killed him outright. Either would hurt Rosco, but this… this would hurt the old cop more. It was no way to die.

Hal moved the gun inside him with a man who seemed experienced with dildos. The cold metal finally seemed to have warmed up, but it was still rigid and still made his inside felt raw from its harsh edges. He closed his eyes against the tears, willing them to disappear. But they stayed there, insistent, pricking at his eyes and heart and soul. No… he couldn't let it end this way but he had no ideas left. There was no real thought that could stay a solid form in his mind for very long. Each thought would be sent flying with each thrust. He heard Lloyd moan and his eyes flew open as the man leaned over and kissed his lips again. There was no escape. He was indeed, damned.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Hazzardous Relations

By: Brenna "Snakelady" Dawkins

A Dukes of Hazzard Fanfic

Part 9

Summary: Luke and Rosco get stuck out in the wilderness together alone and do what they must to survive. Secrets revealed, emotions and relations explored. No flames! Luke+Rosco pairing

Ratings: R

Disclaimer: Dukes of Hazzard is owned by Gy Waldron, Paul Picard, and Warner Brothers

"Whatter we gonna do?" Bo asked worriedly. Who knew what they were doing to his cousin? "Cooter?"

Cooter lifted his hat and ran his hand through his hair and the settled it back on his head feeling just as worried. "Not rightly sure, Buddyro. We sure could use a knight in shining armor right about now."

"You think it wise to hang out here where they knows where to find us?" Boss interrupted.

Cooter had to agree with him. "Yeah. You gotta point. Come on. Let's cut across the field here to Breakneck Road. Someone should be along sometime."

"But whatta 'bout Luke?" Bo demanded hotly. "We gotta follow them fellers!"

"On foot?" Boss barked in irritation.

Cooter placed a hand on Bo's shoulder, meaning to comfort, but it only angered the Duke boy. He was shrugged off. "Ya'll can wait for a ride if ya wanna… but I'm goin' after Luke! I'm not gonna abandon him to those killers!"

"Hey now, Bo! Who said anything about abandoning Luke?" Cooter took Bo's temper on the chin gamely, knowing it was all out of concern and love for his cousin.

Bo's eyes flashed. The terror now replaced with anger. The fear was still there, but now it was for his cousin. He couldn't believe they all just stood there and let the bad guys kidnap Luke right in front of them! He felt so helpless! If they didn't have guns, they wouldn't have been able to take on the Duke boys and win so easily. Even with Luke hurt the way he was, he could've still taken them on. But the guns made it impossible. He didn't know how long Luke could last against them while they were armed.

"Boss, ya got any idea where they might go?" Bo asked feeling like they were losing time.

The fat man shrugged. "Sorry, Bo. My best guess is they'd want to go some place where folks rarely visit and where a body could be stowed without quick discovery."

"Well, dang, that makes it two places in the direction they headed… the caves and Beggars Canyon." Bo shook his head.

"An' both are a fair distance from each other." Cooter replied softly.

Bo gazed down the way the bad guys had gone, looking forlorn and lost. Cooter's heart went out to the Duke boy.

"We can follow the road for a ways, see if we can follow their tracks and figure out which ways they went." Cooter suggested.

Bo liked that idea and was about to speak when Boss interrupted.

"Thought the plan was to not be where they could find us again? Don't know 'bout you, but walkin' to th' lions den ain't soundin' like a bright idea."

Bo balled up his fist but kept it at his side. "You can stay here iffin' ya want to, but me 'n Cooter are gonna go look for Luke 'fore them baddies kill him!"

"Fine with me, you lot ain't nothin' but trouble anyways!" Boss shot back.

"US?" Bo exploded. "It was all 'cause of you that Luke got in this mess in the first place! Of all the crooked schemes you dealt in the past, this has got to be the worst! These are drug runners, Boss! Killers! An' they're runnin' Hazzard now, not you! Whatter ya gonna do about it?"

Boss looked flustered at Bo's unexpected attack.

"Now, see here, Bo Duke-"

But Cooter cut in. "Now listen, we ain't got time for this! Ya'll wanna save Luke or squabble amongst ourselves?"

"No. You're right, I guess." Bo mumbled and backed away a few steps. His gaze landed on the road again. "We best get goin'… you comin' with Boss?"

Boss Hogg shook his head resolutely. "I'll cut across like the original plan and commandeer a car to take me back to town…"

"Back to town?!" Bo couldn't believe it. "An' just who you gonna call back there? Rosco's laid up in the hospital 'cause of your business partners and Enos is too busy takin' care of day to day sheriffin'! If you weren't so dang greedy, you'd have a bigger police force an' we'd not have to rely on vigilantism!"

"You is pressin' your luck, Bo!" Boss growled.

Cooter rolled his eyes up to the sky, asking for patience. This was not the way to handle a rescue.

"Thought we wasn't gonna argue?"

Boss snorted. "You lot can go get yourself killed if you wanna, but I gotta salvage what I can of this situation, and it won't be done sittin' out here! You worried 'bout Luke an' Hazzard? Well, ya'll deal with Luke, I'll deal with Hazzard!"

Bo was furious and made to step up to Boss again but the big man in white turned on his heel and started to walk off in the direction of the field. "Love how you've handled Hazzard up to now." He quipped angrily at the mans back.

He grinned when he saw Boss pause and stiffen in midstep, but soon recovered and continued to walk. He got Boss mad… well good! Let the pudgy man go where he wanted, he and Cooter could figure out a plan on their own.

"So, let's go, Cooter." Bo encouraged and started to walk down the dirt road in the way Cooter's truck had gone.

The mechanic nodded, easily able to separate the tracks his own truck made over the older tracks that were pressed into the dirt. Too bad his truck was running light though, he mused. Cooter pointed out to Bo which tracks to follow and they trudged down the road with eyes glued to the path.

Rosco was getting very tired of just lying there. He was typically a man of action. The fact that he had no choice and was worried sick over Luke didn't help things. He was alone. Jesse had to go home and tend to the farm animals and Daisy was still at work. He hadn't realized how late it was. When you had nothing to do but lay in bed, you lost track of time. Turning his head to the window he could see it was getting dark.

Where the hell was Luke? Rosco worried for the millionth time. He wished Daisy was back there talking with him. It didn't really take his mind off of his worry but it was nice to have someone there who gave a damn about him.

He shook his head and tried to think of something else. Inevitably his mind drifted to how he'd imagined his and Luke's interrupted union would have gone if it had gone on the way it had been planned. Rosco still felt nervous about it. He was even more nervous that he wanted it, if only to please Luke. He wanted Luke to feel what he felt back on the mountain. He wasn't a hundred percent ready, but he was willing to give it a try. Closing his eyes, he felt himself shudder a bit at the recollected feeling. Luke was so tight around him! The sounds the boy had made… Rosco shuddered again, getting lost in the sweet memory.

He wondered how it felt from Luke's perspective. Luke seemed to enjoy it greatly. He hoped there would be a next time. Please, let there be a next time!

Rosco wished he could move into a different position. But the way things were situated would make that impossible. He opened his eyes up again and winced as he moved his arm and the pain in his chest increased. Well, he knew better then to do THAT again. He turned his head the other direction and then realized Daisy had left her magazine in there. Thankful, he reached over carefully and grabbed it up. It would be something to ease the boredom and maybe something to occupy his active mind.

Rosco sighed as it turned out to be a woman's fashion magazine but continued to go through it anyway. He read some of the articles out of sheer boredom.

So many ads in the thing, Rosco thought to himself a bit peevishly. Nearly every other page held some sort of advertisement, not to mention the thing being chockfull of those annoying pull out cardboard cards. Rosco went through and ripped all of them out, tossing them on the floor with a bit of satisfaction in the motions. Flipping through the thing, he found a quiz.

"Ooo! Khee! Goody goody gumdrops!" Rosco burbled and he carefully reached up to the stand and found a pencil in the drawer.

One of his brows raised as he read the title after securing the pencil.

"How Good Are You At Pleasing Your Man?"

"Jit! Pretty dang good, ah'd say!" Rosco slightly giggled and proceeded to read the first question. Looked like they were all 'self' or 'man' answers and he started to read it out loud.

"Do you buy clothing to please yourself, or your man?"

Rosco shrugged. He had a feeling Luke liked him better with no clothing at all. So he picked 'self'.

Not a good sign, he thought for starters. He continued to read.

"When making love, do you decide the positions or does your man?"

Rosco scowled. There was no in between answers to these darned things! And no fair since he and Luke had only made love once. He had decided to answer the things truthfully so he put 'self', since at the time it had happened, there was no way Luke was going to mount him.

"You better ask a question ah can answer 'man' to, dang you!" Rosco shook his pencil at the test.

"Do you drive, or does your man?"

Rosco's brows knit.

"What sorta question is that? We-we both do!"

But there was no other option to circle. Rosco grumbled as he continued with the test, grumbling louder and eventually cursing at the thing as his temper flared.

"You scored 0?!" Rosco nearly bellowed and hurled the magazine across the room. It smacked into the wall and slid to the floor. He leaned back in his pillow, fully irritated that he bombed a stupid test out of a stupid magazine. The problem was… he wondered if there wasn't some truth to the stupid test. "What would he want with me anyway?" Rosco glumly thought and closed his eyes and began to second guess everything that had made him happy the past week.

To Be Continued…


End file.
